The Legend of Alola
by Sun Northstar
Summary: "We are moving to Alola!" Sun and Moon couldn't believe it they are going to leave Kanto! That means leaving all their friends and even their dad behind. But what they don't know is that they are going to have an adventure that they will never forget and maybe even meet the love of their live. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon this is a Shiningsun, Lonashipping and Pearlshippi story.
1. Chapter 1 The last day

**Chapter 1 Moving**

**Alola! Finally the first chapter of this story!**

**Sometimes when I start (also on the end sometimes) a chapter there will be test like this so if you are only interested in the story you can skip the bold text. **

**Like I said on Wattpad earlier this story will take place in the games and not the anime.**

**This story is going to have certain parts this one is the first one and will combine the events of Pokémon sun/moon and it will have both Sun and Moon in it.**

**So like I said this will be the first part of my 'series' so when this book is finished there is going to be a sequel.**

**I will follow the game story line (some parts are also from Ultra Sun and Moon) but with my taste on it.**

**And in this story, it will focus more on the relation ship between certain characters and there Pokémon. **

**This story will not be my main focus for some time because I am going to finish my other story first.**

**With that said I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of The Legend of Alola!**

**Kanto region Viridian City**

"Moon!" Mom screams. "Can you get Sun for me I have something to say for all of us!"

Moon sighed and walked over to Sun's room. "Sun mom has something to say."

She didn't get a reaction from the boy who was watching a Pokémon battle on his computer. "Sun!" Moon screamed letting herself in.

Sun paused the video and looked at Moon frustrated. "Yeesh sis you don't have to scream like that! You can just knock on the door!" Sun said irritated.

Moon put her hands on her hips. "I tried that, but you didn't hear me!"

"Yeah whatever what do you want?"

"Mom has something to say for all of us."

Sun sighed. "Alright, alright I am coming."

"Alright!" Moon said before walking downstairs. "Oh there you are Moon where is Sun?"

Moon sighed. "He is watching some Pokémon battles again, he said he would come soon."

"Here I am!" Sun said walking down the stairs.

"Ah finally you are here!" Mom said a bit irritated.

Sun scratches the back of his head. "Hey its not my fault that the battle started when you want to talk."

"You can just watch it, later right?" Mom said, Sun rolled with his eyes. "Yeah but when I go and visit my friends, they would spoil it!"

"Oh yes about that we are going to move to Alola!" Mom beamed with excitement.

Sun and Moon just looked at her in disbelieve. "Very funny mom, well I am going back to my room."

Sun was about to walk back to his room until mom stops him. "Sun I am not joking."

"Wait do you mean we are going to leave Kanto?" Moon said.

"Why?" The siblings said at the same time.

Mom smiled. "Well what if I tell you two that there was a nice house in the outskirts of Hau'oli city and I bought it instantly you both get a bigger room too!"

"B-but we can't leave dad still has his job, here right?" Moon said stuttering she couldn't believe it, that means she is going to leave all here friends behind here!

Sun thought the same that means making new friends and people say it is really hot there to and if Sun dislikes something it was when it is to hot even though his name is Sun.

Mom sighed. "Dad is going to stay here."

Moon felt tears welling up. "Wait dad is going to stay here why? I don't want to leave dad!" Sun stood there emotionless not knowing what to say or what to do.

Mom hugged Moon. "It will be alright my dear we are leaving because I got a new job and dad said he was going to stay here you know he can't just leave."

"I-I know Moon said sniffing. "But I just don't want to leave my friends here behind and besides that I still don't have a Pokémon of my own."

"I know and that was also a reason why we are leaving to Alola!" Mom said while stroking Moon's blonde hair.

Moon looked up. "H-huh what do you mean by that?"

Mom smiled. "You are both getting a Pokémon!" That got Sun out of his trance.

"Wait are you serious?" Sun asked not knowing if mom was joking, she had a let's say some bad humor.

"Yep!" Mom smiled. "Both of you can chose one in Alola!"

"B-but why can't we just get one in Kanto!" Moon whined.

Mom smiled at her daughter. "You know Moon I finally got a job, so we need to move to Alola after all and hey you are getting your own Pokémon!"

Sun put an arm around Moon. "Hey, come on sis we can at least give this a try, right?"

Moon looked at her older brother. "I-I guess so."

Mom clapped in her hands. "Alright that's settled, we are leaving in three months, so you have enough time to say goodbye and to pack you!"

The siblings where about to walk away until mom stopped them. "Oh one more thing the professor of that region can call you any moment!"

With that the two siblings walked back to their room. "Sun?" Moon started. "Hm?" "What do you think about leaving Kanto and all our friends behind here? W-what if I can't make any new friends in Alola!" She felt tears welling up again.

Sun looked at his sister and hugged her. "Hey, don't worry sis if someone can make new friends it is you, and I am sure you will find some new friends in Alola." Sun said with a smile.

"R-really?" Moon said her face wet from the tears.

Sun nodded. "Of course oh and the professor can call us any moment so be ready, alright?"

"Ok!" Moon let a deep sigh. "I am so lucky to have a brother like him he always cares about me." Moon thought to herself while walking towards her own room."

She opened the door and was greeted by the smell of all her parfum.

Her room was the smallest one of the rooms in their house, but it was also the only room with a balcony.

Every time when she feels sad, she would go on her balcony and start reading a book.

She grabbed a book out of the shelf called the islands of Alola and went outside, she let out a big sigh before opening the book her blonde hair moving with the wind that was blowing.

On her balcony she always saw people walking with their Pokémon she smiled she was going to have a Pokémon of her own soon.

She had this book for a long time but never read it or even opened it.

When she opened it, she saw a picture of a mountain called mount Lanakila. "Wow there are even some snowy mountains there!"

She saw a picture of Hau'oli city beach site "Wow Alola is really beautiful! But what is that Pokémon?" It looks like a Sandslash, but it was different instead of brown it was ice blue.

She went to the next page and saw an Alola Raichu it was a bit more brown than yellow it has really cute eyes and it is surfing on its tail. "Wow this one is really cute! I definitely want to catch one in Alola!" Moon exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

In the meanwhile Sun was changing his cloths. "Well when Moon cries, she cries a lot." He said to himself.

He changed into a black hoodie which he got from his dad.

He sighed. "Why is dad always busy, I wished he can come with us to Alola."

Suddenly he heard his computer going off. "That must be the professor mom was talking about."

Sun took his seat and answered the call. "Hang on, now. Gimme just a sec..."

"Hey there! Good afternoon." The professor said waving at Sun.

The professor was a tinted man with black hair and glasses it appears that he only wears a white lab coat.

Sun smiled. "Hey there, you must be the professor, right?"

The professor nodded. "Yep that's right! But Hana said there were two you have a sister, right?"

Sun nodded. "Yep that is right, I will get her."

"Take your time!"

Sun walked towards Moon's room and knocked on her door. "Moon the professor is on the line can you come please?"

"I'm coming!" Moon put her book back at the shelf and opened the door.

They both walked back to Sun's room. "Here sis you can sit on my chair I will stand."

"Thanks Sun!" Moon said grabbing the chair."

"Oh you must be his sister you two really look like each other!" The professor exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah we hear that really often." Moon said.

"So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!"

"Well it is still three months from now." Sun said while getting in a better position so he could see the screen better.

"Oh really? I thought it was tomorrow, whatever I will tell you something about Alola, Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, yeah! There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either!"

"Such mysterious creatures!" he said while throwing a Pokébal in the sky revealing a brown puppy with little stones around its neck.

"What is that Pokémon?" Sun asked he never saw this Pokémon in Kanto.

"This is a Rockruff." The professor said petting the Rockruff on its head.

"You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea... Here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too. Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!"

"Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!" The Rockruff barked in response.

"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! So which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?"

4 pictures appeared on the screen. "What are those pictures?" Moon said not happy with the pictures.

Sun laughed at the expression of his sister. "Hey, come on Moon they are not that bad right?"

"Not bad! Look at my face on those pictures!" The professor smiled. "You can always use another picture in the future.

Moon sighed. "Well I go with this one."

She takes the mouse and clicked the second one. "Alright so it's your turn now Sun was it?"

Sun nodded and four more pictures appeared on the screen. "Well I go with this one!" Sun said also clicking the second one.

"You OK with the one you chose, yeah?"

They both nodded.

All right then, I'll let you spell out your name for me." "You can go first brother" Moon said.

"My name is Sun, S-U-N."

Kukui took a piece of paper and started to write his name down. "Ok! And your name?"

"My name is Moon, M-O-O-N."

10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!"

"Sun and Moon Yeah, those names hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo!"

They both sweat dropped at this.

"Can't wait to see you two in person then, cousin!"

"Yeah bye professor." The two said at the same time.

"Our names are not that special, are they?" Moon asked Sun.

Sun shrugged. "I don't know we might be the only persons on this planet called Sun or Moon."

"Sun, Moon? Can you two help me with some boxes?" mom screamed.

"We are on our way!"

**And here we go! The first chapter of this book is finished!**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter and the story in general.**

**You can really help me with giving me some feedback so that I can improve.**

**Hope you have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**Aether Foundation, Alola region**

There was a blonde girl sitting on top of her bed, she wore a white dress that reaches her knees and has large white socks on with a large sunhat on, she also had green bright eyes and long blond hair that reaches just above her back.

She sighed and walked towards her large closet and grabbed a large bag that looks like a Pokébal out of it and quickly started to pack her most important things.

That included her: Clefairy doll, some more clothes, and finally her diary.

She looked around one more time to make sure she doesn't forget anything before making up her bed

She walked just one more time to the mirror tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom but I need to do this."

She took her shoes and put them on and walked towards her door, she opened it quietly and looked around making sure no one hears her.

When there was no one watching her she walked down the stairs towards the hall.

She needs to be careful, she knew that her mother was sleeping in the room on the right of her, if she makes even some noise she might notice and get caught and maybe even get less food for the rest of her live.

Tears forming in her eyes once again when she thought of her past, she shook her head. "No that is the past I need to be strong; I need to save Cosmog, and myself!" She thought.

She walked towards the door that leads towards Aether Paradise, Wicke told her that Cosmog was being held in lab 2, Wicke was also the only person who knew of her escape plan and helped her as much as possible alongside one worker who would give her a lift to the nearest island.

After mom was going crazy Wicke was the only one that took care of her, giving her food and the support she needed otherwise she might not even make it to where she is now.

Her brother already left with a Type: Null and now it was mine turn she thought grabbing her bag a bit tighter.

She opened the door quietly and peeked around a bit looking for some workers that might still be awake the moonlight gave her a soothing feeling.

When she saw no one she opened the door and closed it quietly and started to make her way to Aether paradise.

She lived in a mansion that was at the backside of Aether paradise there was a pad that lead to the back door of Aether normally it is closed but Wicke made sure it was open this time so she could enter.

When she finally made it to Aether Paradise she looked around and heard some voices coming from below probably from the dock area.

"They need to get out of there otherwise they would notice my when I take the elevator to the lab area."

She bit her lip. "Well I need to distract them by making some noise I guess." She looked around looking for something that could help her.

Suddenly a Rockruff was walking by that wasn't supposed to be here.

She walked towards the Rockruff and slightly whistled to get it attention.

The Rockruff looked up to her and barked happily and wiggled with its tail. "Hey what is that?" She heard someone say below.

"I don't know it sounded like a Rockruff let's check it out." A man responded irritated.

The girl decided to hide behind the boxes and wait for them to bring the Rockruff back to its place.

The elevator arrived and two man in white with gold uniforms walked out of it. "It is unbelievable why do we always have to work at night." One man growled.

"I don't know let's bring this Rockruff to Lusamine her daughter maybe we get a bonus if we give her a Pokémon or something." The second man responded.

The first man grinned at the thought of how much money he would get. "Yeah we should do that!"

The girl looked horrified if they discover that she is not in her room they would alarm the whole foundation and warn her mom.

When the two workers disappeared, she quickly ran towards the room and entered the code that Wicke gave her.

"4-2-3-9 was it if I am right." She entered the code and the elevator started moving.

When it reaches the bottom floor, she looked around, she never was her before it was completely white just like the rest of the foundation but this place gives the girl chills.

She walked towards the lab area where Cosmog should be, she still heard some people working in lab one.

When she was a bit closer to the first lab area, she put her ear against the wall.

"Well how do you think we could make a better Type: Null." Someone said with a sinister voice.

"Hmm I don't know maybe we should torture it more so it would listen this time." Someone else responded.

The girl couldn't hear it anymore and started to walk towards lab 2, luckily for her there was no one there.

Still she already began to fell tired it was around two in the morning; she slowly opened the door and saw Cosmog laying on the workbench with cables attached to it.

She quickly walked to the mysterious Pokémon and started to detach the cables from it.

It slowly opened it's eyes and made a small pew sound before closing it eyes again, the girl smiled at the Pokémon before putting it in her bag. "Please stay in it and don't make too much sound."

Then she walked quietly to the door and peeked to the right and left making sure no one was watching her.

When she was back at the first lab, she still heard the people talking and there where still no alarms going off so at least that is a relieve.

She reaches the elevator and would head for the main entrances so she could quickly go to the boat that would bring her to the island.

She presses a few buttons and went back up again.

When she arrived at the main entrance the alarms where going off. "Well I need to be fast before they have closed everything." She thought to herself and started to run towards the exit.

"Hey you there, stop no one can leave!" A worker screamed blocking her pad. The girl then changed directions and started to run back the elevator. "If I can go to the Conservation area I can hide there and maybe leave later, otherwise I will put the other person in danger too."

She reached the elevator and pressed the button just in time before the workers could get her. "We got her she is trying to steal the Cosmog, yeah I am 100 percent sure she is it oh and she is heading your way." An evil grin appeared on his face. "Don't worry we will get you."

When she reached the Conservation area, she stealthy walked around until two workers spotted here. "Hey, you there stop right there!" A worker screamed.

The girl didn't respond and instead started running away the two workers started to follow her.

Suddenly she was stopped there where two more workers standing there blocking her escape pad.

The workers finally reached her to and had an evil grin on there faces. "So we finally got you we might get a bonus if we give you back to your mom."

The girl just stood there afraid of what her mother would do to her if she discovers what she did.

Tears started to appear in her eyes and a female worker started to laugh. "Looks like our princess is going to cr. Huh?!"

Suddenly the bag started to glow and just one second later they both teleported away.

"W-what happened here?" A worker exclaimed surprised by the events that just happened.

"I don't know." The female worker replied with a bit of concern in her voice. "Who is going to tell the president?"

**Time skip**

The girl woke up and looked around she wasn't familiar with this setting. "W-where am I?"

"Oh Burnett she is awake!" A male voice said, she couldn't recognize the voice she never heard it before.

"I am coming!" A women voice exclaimed; she didn't recognize her voice either.

She looked around and it appeared she was in a sort of loft and laying on a bench with a blanket on top of her Cosmog lying next to her.

She heard someone walking up the stairs and grabbed Cosmog protectively.

A tinted woman probably called Burnet appeared she was probably in her 30's and had wite hair with a green sort of neckless behind her head she also had yellow eyes.

Behind her a tinted man appeared he had black hair and black eyes with green glasses he didn't wore a shirt only a white lab coat.

The two grabbed a chair and sat next to the girl who still was laying in bed. "So you are finally awake, we found you unconscious on the beach with that Pokémon of you would you like to explain what happened? And can you give us your name?" Burnet started.

"W-where am I?" Was the only thing the girl said before falling in sleep again.

"Well she must have had an adventure or something." The man speculated.

The women nodded. "We just let her rest for today, maybe we can ask her tomorrow."

_**And chapter 2 is finished! Sorry if it was a bit shorter than the usual.**_

_**But what I have described was the opening scene of Pokémon Sun and Moon do you think I did a good job? Please let me know! **_

_**Next chapter will be up faster than the last one so don't worry about that.**_

_**Hope you have a great day/night!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Moving

**Three months later**

**Kanto, Viridian City**

_Italic=Poke speech_

"Moon, Sun if you want to see your friends and say goodbye for the last time, you need to do it now we are almost leaving!" Mom screamed.

"Alright!" The siblings screamed back.

"Did you already say good-bye to Rio?" Moon asked her brother.

Sun sighed tears welling up in his eyes. "No, I still haven't told him, and I don't think he would like it neither would the other Pokémon."

Moon walked over to her brother and comforted him. "Hey Sun, they are your friends they would understand you and you will see them again!"

Sun looked up to his sister and a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Moon did you already say good-bye to your friends?"

Moon nodded. "I did it in the morning when you still where sleeping."

Sun rolled its eyes. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that there was an extra battle."

"You better go now, mom wants to go in the evening." Moon remarked.

"Oh and I still need to pack my things, so sis I am going be right back!" Sun exclaimed quickly grabbing his backpack and put on his shoes before leaving Moon's room.

"Good luck!" Moon exclaimed back.

Sun ran down the stairs and bumped into his mother. "Oh I am sorry mom." Sun apologized.

"No problem Sun, but where are you going? You still need to pack your things." Mom asked

"I am going to say good-bye to my friends first, I will pack my things when I am back!" Sun yelled, rushing out of the front door before his mother even can respond.

Mom shook her head. "Always in a rush, Moon could you help me with the TV?"

"Yes, I am on my way!" Moon exclaimed.

**Kanto, Secret cave**

Sun walked over to the cave and moved the stone that was in the way.

When he removed the stone he bend down and went into the small entrance that let into a big chamber.

"_You are back_!" Rio exclaimed excited and hugged Sun's leg.

"Hey Rio! I am happy to see you, and the others to of course!" Sun said smiling.

"Fen!" Fennekin exclaimed. "Fennekin is that really you!" Sun exclaimed running towards the fox Pokémon and hugged her.

Fennekin nuzzled Sun's cheek. "Fenn!"

"What did she say

"_She is happy to see you; the last time she saw you was a year ago when you have saved her from team rocket." _Rio responds.

Sun smiled. "I am happy to see that things are going fine for you!"

But Sun's smile quickly went away when he knew what he must say. "_Sun is there something?" Rio asked worried._

Sun nodded. "Well I have something to say to every one of you."

"_You know you can tell us anything Sun we are here for you!" _Rio assured him.

Sun took a deep breath. "Well I am going to move to Alola with my family."

All the Pokémon that where in the cave couldn't believe their ears some started to cry, and others just stared at Sun in disbelieve.

Rio walked towards Sun with tears in his eyes and hugged him, Sun bend down and hugged him back. "_Are you really leaving to Alola? That is really far away!"_

Sun nodded also with tears in his eyes. "And the worst part is that I am leaving tonight, I-I promise I will visit you all when I can."

"_B-but Sun you where always there for us, I can't live without you, you are my best friend I am coming with you!" _Rio yelled.

Sun looked at Rio. "Rio you can't the others need you here."

"B-but." Rio stammered. "Rio, I promise I will return, and I will return stronger than ever alright?" Sun assured him.

Rio looked up to Sun tears still rolling down his cheek. "Promise?"

Sun smiled. "Promise."

They both hugged for what it felt like an eternity Sun also hugged each other Pokémon there was in the cave.

Finally Sun hugged Fennekin who also was crying she didn't know Sun for a long time but when he helped her escape from team rocket, he even put himself in danger so she could escape.

If he didn't help her escape she still would be used for experiments and wouldn't have meet Rio and al the other Pokémon in this cave.

"Please take care of Rio for me." Sun whispered in her ear she nodded in response.

"But wait where is Darkrai, isn't he here?" Sun questioned.

Normally Darkrai was here around to protect the Pokémon of the cave and there was one other reason why Darkrai lives with the other Pokémon.

Normally other Pokémon and people try to avoid Darkrai because he gives others nightmares, he only gives others nightmares if it loses control of it's power making Pokémon and people see nightmares, or if someone is invading its territory.

"_He is on Newmoon island in Sinnoh." _Rio responded.

Sun looked down. "Oh I see can you say good-bye for me, Rio would you do that?"

Rio nodded.

"Thanks Rio, but I must leave I need to pack my last stuff before we leave tonight, I am so sorry that I couldn't be here any longer."

Sun then walked towards the entrance of the cave and removed the stone and looked back one last time, he sighed tears started to well up again. "I am sorry."

He placed the stone back on it's place and walked towards the exit of the cave.

When he finally reached his house, he already saw the moving van in front of the house.

"Oh know I am late." Sun murmured to himself and ran towards his house.

"Sun you are late, did something happened?" Moon questioned.

Sun looked down at his shoes that where white from the snow. "Well they were not angry, but really sad and I think that might be even worse."

Moon walked towards his brother and hugged him, Sun gladly accepted the hug. "You know that you will see them again, so don't be sad, you will make some new friends in Alola!"

Sun broke the hug and wiped a tear from its's cheek. "Thanks Moon but it isn't about making new friends it is just that it felt like I betrayed them, I have promised that I will protect them and now I am leaving them behind."

"Hey, they won't think that you betrayed them, and they can take care of themselves you don't have to worry about them they still have Darkrai with them, right?"

Sun nodded. "I guess you are right, I am going to pack my things."

And with that Sun walked to his room sneaking pas mom hoping that she wouldn't notice him.

When he was past mom, he silently walked up the stairs and started to pack his belongings.

**Kanto, Secret cave**

"_I can't believe he is gone." _Rio exclaimed sitting on a stone tears are streaming down his face as Fennekin was trying to comfort him.

"_He promised that he would return right?" _

"_Y-yeah but we don't know when it could be months even years before he returns_." Rio snickered. "_And what if he forgets about us."_

Fennekin put an arm around Rio to try to comfort him. "_Hey, you know Sun he would never forget us and definitely not you, you two have been through a lot together since Sun was six years old. He is definitely coming back you know him if he promise something, he always does it."_

"_And on top of that I think Sun doesn't want you to be sad but to be happy and help others like he always does."_

Rio looked up to his friend and smiled. "_You are right I have to be strong thanks Fennekin it matters a lot to me."_

Fennekin blushed a bit. "_No problem."_

**Kanto, Viridian city**

Sun sighed and looked at the result. "I think that is everything."

He picked up a few boxes and walked down the stairs and was greeted by Moon who already had everything ready. "Are you also excited to fly!" Moon beamed excited.

Sun smiled. "You bet; I can't wait to choose my starter do you know what the starter Pokémon are in Alola?"

Moon thinks for a bit. "I think it is Rowlet the grass type, Litten the fire type, and Poplio the water type, here I will show you some pictures!"

Moon walked towards a box and searched for the right book about Alolan Pokémon, when she finds the right book she walked back towards Sun and flipped the book.

"Here those three, aren't they cute!" Moon exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Who are you going to choose?" Sun asked her sister still looking at the pictures a certain owl Pokémon catches it's eyes.

"Poplio I think but Litten is really cute to, but I don't like it's evolution, so I am going with Poplio."

"What about you? Do you already know which Pokémon you are going choose?" Moon questioned.

"I don't know." Sun replied. "I want to see them in real life and then I decided which one I choose."

"Moon, Sun can you come here? I need some help with the last boxes!" Mom yelled.

"We are coming!" They both said at the same time and grabbed some boxes and bring them to the moving van.

After some time they finally got al the boxes in the moving van. "Sun can you check if we have everything?" Mom asked.

"Sure!" Sun replied, and went back into the house checking every room for the last time.

He sighed when he walked into his old room tears welling up again, he had some much memories in this room.

The first time he had a party with his friends, when Moon and Sun stole mom her make-up and Moon decided it was a good idea to put make-up on his face, he really looks like a clown when Moon put all that make-up on his face.

He smiled. "I hope we can create some more great memories in Alola."

He checked the last few rooms before he went back to the moving fan his mother and sister where already waiting. "And did we forget anything?" Mom asked.

Sun shook his head. "Nope I think we are good to go!"

Mom clapped in her hands. "Alright thanks Sun, but the two of you need to sit in the back of the truck until we reach the airport in Celadon city, will that be a problem?"

The siblings shook their head. "I don't think so if Sun doesn't do anything funny." Moon sarcastically said.

Sun rolled his eyes. "Hey, I am not always trying to be funny, and on top of that I need my energy for the ride."

Mom laughed. "Well Moon at least it isn't boring, oh and the professor is calling you again on our way to Alola so make sure you two are reachable."

They both nodded and walked to the back of the truck, Sun walked towards the boxes and started to search for something."

"Where are you searching for? Moon question with her Squirtle plush in her hands.

"A pillow otherwise we are both going to have a wooden butt at the end of the ride." Sun mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Moon to hear.

"Ah here I finally found them!" Sun exclaimed holding the pillows in his hands like he caught a Pokémon.

Moon started to laugh. "You are standing like you caught a Pokémon or something."

Sun looked at Moon in disbelieve. "Yes because it felt like that, I heard some things from Brandon and those things weren't the best."

Moon still was laughing and grabbed a pillow from Sun. "Well let's get comfortable shall we she said grabbing a bag of chips and her phone."

Sun smiled and sat next down to her. "You are always prepared for things like this aren't you Moon."

"Are you two ready?" Mom asked.

"Yes we are!" Moon yelled back with her mouth full of chips.

The truck started to ride towards the airport and Sun and Moon where just chilling in the back of the car watching Moon her favorite serie.

"Hey Sun when do you think the professor is going to call us?" Moon asked her head laying on her shoulder.

Sun shrugged. "I don't know I hope he doesn't call us when we are on the plane because we don't have range there."

"Hey kids we are almost there!" Mom yelled.

Moon yawned and put her phone away. "Well I am going to sleep."

"Sure." Sun responded but she probably didn't hear him anymore because she already felt asleep.

Sun smiled at her sisters peaceful face. "Sleep well sis."

Just before Sun pull out his own phone it goes off. "Oh that must be the professor."

**Alola, Kukui's lab.**

"Hey, Lillie, did I already told you that we are going to have new neighbors?" Kukui asked her assistant.

Lillie was laying on her sofa reading a book about Kanto. "No you didn't tell me do they have kids?"

Kukui nodded. "Yup they have two kids, a boy and a girl, the boy is 15 and the girl is 14 years old."

Lillie put her book away and went down the stairs towards Kukui who was sitting on his laptop.

"Where are they from?" Lillie asked.

Kukui smiled. "They are coming from the Kanto region and I am about to call them soon, do you want to join me?"

Lillie shook her head. "Well actually, I wanted to go for a walk with Nebby if that is alright."

Kukui nodded and smiled. "Sure!"

Lillie walked towards the corridor and grabbed her shoes, but suddenly she remembered that a walk on the beach was better, so she put her shoes back and removed her socks.

"Come on Nebby, let's go for a walk!" She exclaimed.

Nebby came floating down from the loft, and was excited when she saw that she was going to have a walk. "Pew!" Nebby exclaimed excited.

Lillie smiled. "Let's go Nebby" and ran outside even forgetting to close the door.

Meanwhile Kukui was trying to call Sun and Moon. "I think this was there number if I am right."

"Ah Alola, Sun was it right? Where is your sister?"

"Hello professor Moon is sleeping at the moment, why did you want to call us?" Sun questioned.

"Well actually I just wanted to check if you were on your way, but I guess you are." Kukui joked.

Sun sighed. "Well we are at the airport at the moment so I need to go, we will be in Alola in a few hours from now on."

"Alright cousin have a save flight woo!" Kukui exclaimed a bit too excited.

"Thanks professor bye!" Sun replied before hanging up.

**Kanto, Caledon city**

"We are there!" Mom beamed excited.

Sun groaned now he needs to wake up Moon, he started to shake Moon. "Moon wake up we are at the airport!"

Moon growled. "What already? How fast was this truck going."

Sun rolled his eyes. "We where in this truck for 5 hours or something."

Moon let out a big sigh before getting up. "Well let's go to the plane fast so I could sleep again."

Sun laughed. "Well at least you don't have to move the boxes."

They both walked out of the back of the truck and walked to their mother. "So and how was it in the back of the truck?" She asked.

"Alright I guess." Sun answered a bit irritated it was like 3 in the night and sitting in the same position for 5 hours was rough.

"Hey where is my energetic boy?" Mom joked.

"Not here." Sun growled.

Mom smiled. "Well let's go to the plane!"

**And chapter 3 done! **

**This time it was a bit longer hope you enjoyed it!**

**I hope I can upload the next chapter this week.**

**Big shout out too 1Bunnylover on Wattpad she really is helping me with my story, so if you like awesome one shots or short story's you should definitely check her out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Alola!

**Kanto, Cerulean City Airport**

Sun, Moon, and mom where sitting on a bench. Waiting for the plane that will take them to Alola.

Moon groaned. "When is the plane here. We are waiting like an hour or something like that."

Mom smiled at her daughter. "It won't be long; in fact it can be here in a few minutes!"

"Good morning! The plane that is going to Alola is ready to take off. So everyone who is going to Alola please go to gate 8." The announcer announced.

"Well there it is!" Mom beamed and grabbed her luggage. "Where are you two waiting for? We need to go to the plane!"

Sun got up and yawns. "It is like 4 in the morning, and you are still full of energy." Sun looked at his sister. "Need a little help sis?"

Moon yawned to and shook her head. "No I'm fine."

"Well let's go to the plane, shall we?" Mom beamed, still as excited as ever.

They both nodded. Moon yawned one more time before they both grabbed their luggage and followed their mother towards gate 8.

When they arrived at gate 8, the three showed their tickets and went to their seats. Moon was sitting next to the window, Sun was sitting in the middle, and Mom was sitting on the left side.

Sun sighed grabbing his phone and earbuds, but before he could put his earbuds in his ears Moon taps him on his shoulder. "Sun? I forgot my earbuds they are in my suitcase, so… Can is have one earbud?"

Sun nods. "Of course why not. I will play some calming music though, so I can sleep is that fine with you?"

Moon nodded. "Fine with me."

Sun put one earbud in his ear and gives the other one to Moon.

"Hello everyone, this is your pilot speaking, this is the flight to the Alola region. Please check if you have your seat belt on. We are going to take off in 2 minutes." The pilot announced.

Mom looked at her kids, Moon was already sleeping her head on Sun his shoulder, and Sun was looking at his phone for another song.

Mom tapped on Sun's shoulder. "I got your Riolu plushie do you want it? You always sleep with it."

Sun's face became red. "W-what how did you know?"

Mom smiled. "Well when you are sleeping, I always see you hugging your Riolu plushy."

Sun's face became even more red but took the plushy and tried to sleep again.

Mom smiled again at her two children, before trying to get some sleep herself. It was already half past five in the morning.

After mom also fell asleep, the plane took off going to the region that will change their lives, forever.

**Kanto, Secret Cave**

"_I just can't take it anymore; I miss him so much already." _Rio sobbed.

Fennekin was trying to comfort him. "_Maybe you need some fresh air?" _Fennekin proposed.  
Rio thinks for a bit, but agreed. "_Yes, maybe you are right."_

They started to walk to the exit of the cave. When they where outside they where greeted by the soothing light of the moon.

"Where do you want to go?" Fennekin chirped excited, she really likes to adventure with Rio. It is never boring when she goes with Rio on an adventure.

Rio shrugged. "_I don't know, maybe we can go visit Sun's old house. You have never seen it right?_"

Fennekin nodded. "_That's true, I have never been there before_."

Rio and Fennekin started to walk towards Sun's old house, it wasn't that far from the cave. They only need to pass some grassy pads, before they reach Sun's old home.

When they finally arrived at Sun's old home, they saw that there was a figure standing there.

Rio instantly knew who it was, but Fennekin didn't know him and tapped on Rio's shoulder.

"_Rio? Who is that man?"_

"_That man is Sun's father, he is a really strong trainer. Sun really wants to become like his father."_

Rio sighed and looked at the sky, there where Pidgey's, Pidgeotto's, and even some Pidgeot's.

Suddenly he got an idea. _"Hey Fennekin, I got an idea!" _He exclaimed excited. "_When it is winter the Pidgeot's are going to Alola. Maybe I can fly on one his back!_"

Fennekin looked at his friend. "_B-but then I will be alone!"_

Rio walked towards her and smiled. "_You won't, there are more friends in that cave."_

Tears where welling up in Fennekin her eyes. "_B-but there aren't anything like you! You are special to me." _When she realized what she said, a slight blush appeared on her face.

Rio blushed a bit to. "_I promise that I will return, I will train with Sun to become stronger, so I can protect you and the others_." Rio walked closer to Fennekin and locked eyes. "_just like what you said, you need to be strong_."

Fennekin couldn't hold it any longer and hugged Rio and started to sob in his chest. Rio closed his eyes trying to suppress his own tears.

Just then Rio saw a Pidgeot standing at the grass, he knew he had to go now. "_I promise I won't be away for a long time."_

Fennekin looked up looking in his red eyes. "_P-promise?"_

"_Promise!" _Rio said smiling and walked towards the Pidgeot. "_Rio wait!"_ Fennekin exclaimed, as she ran towards Rio giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "_Bye Rio!" _

Rio smiled, his face as red as a tomato berry. "_Bye Fennekin!"_

**Alola, Alolan Ocean**

Moon stretches her arms and looked outside the window; the sky was pale blue just like the sea that was below them.

She smiled and looked at Sun who was still sleeping, hugging his Riolu plushy. "He really is cute when he sleeps." Moon thought with a smile.

"Oh Moon you are awake to? How did you sleep?" Mom asked with a smile.

Moon nodded. "I slept alright, but when are we arriving in Alola?"

Mom looks at the little tv that shows how far they were. "We arrive in four minutes!" Mom answered excited. "Are you excited to meet some new Alola Pokémon Moon?"

Moon nodded. "Of course!"

Suddenly Sun wakes up to and stretches his body and groaned a bit. "How late is it?" He asked.

Mom smiled. "It is eight o'clock in the morning, did you sleep well Sun?"

Sun shook his head. "No it was terrible, every time when I was trying to sleep, I instantly wake up again, it is really annoying."

Mom smiled at her son. "Hey, don't worry, you can sleep when we arrive at our new home."

Sun stretches his body again. "Well I am hundred percent sure that I am going to do that."

"Hello this is your pilot speaking; we are almost in Alola." The pilot announced. "Make sure you don't forget anything."

**Time skip**

**Alola, Hau'oli City Airport**

"Alola here we come!" Sun exclaimed running towards the exit of the airport.

Mom laughed. "Well I guess he isn't tired anymore."

Moon laughed to at the behavior of her brother. "It is probably because he want to choose his starter Pokémon."

When the three where outside they saw that their family car was already parked at the parking spot.

"Hey mom? Where is the truck with our stuff?" Sun asked, as he looked around trying to find the truck.

"They are already at our new home with the help of the Machoke, they should be finished with putting the boxes in our home when we arrive." Mom responds.

**Time skip**

**Alola, Hau'oli City Outskirts**

They finally arrived at their new house both Sun and Moon where stunned.

It was not to big but also not to small it had only one floor and the walls where white with some flowers next to the door.

"Well shall we check the inside?" Mom asked with a grin as she unlocks the door.

The three walked inside and looked around the house, the living room was really big with the kitchen directly on the left side.

There where five more doors one on the right that leads to a large balcony and one directly at the backside, that one probably leads to the bathroom.

There were three more rooms probably the three bedrooms.

"Wow it is really big!" Moon exclaimed.

Mom nodded with a smile. "Well I will take the bedroom on the right of the kitchen, so you two need to decide which one you two will get."

"You can choose sis; I don't really care." Sun said.

Moon instantly rushes towards the room next to the balcony. "I will take this room!"

"Sure!" Sun replied as he walks towards his own room.

**And the fourth chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed it, I know it is a bit shorter that my last chapter.**

**I will try to update this story as fast as possible!**

**Have a great night/day!**


	5. Chapter 5 Two Fatefull Encounters P1

**Alola everyone!**

**So I want to make some things clear first before we start with the new chapter.**

**Rio is a Riolu.**

**this story will follow some events of the Pokémon Sun and Moon storyline. **

**But I might add something or change somethings a bit.**

**I will make two chapters; the first chapter will follow Moon and the other one will follow Sun.**

**Oh and why I choose that picture? I don't know, it is just really cute!**

**Let's start with chapter 5!**

**Alola, Hau'oli Outskirts.**

Mom was standing at the balcony, enjoying her first time under the Alola sun.

"Ahhh! Can't you just feel that warmth? The first day spent under Alola's sun It's so warm and bright here!

"But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!" She exclaimed and looked at all the boxes that still remain unopened.

"Meowth? Go get Sun and Moon for me, would you?" She asked the cat Pokémon who meowed in response.

Meowth walked towards Sun's room first and slowly opened the door. Revealing a sleeping Sun hugging his Riolu plushie.

The cat Pokémon walked to Sun's bed and jumped on top of Sun's his stomach. "Ah!" Sun yelped in surprise.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the cat Pokémon. "Oh, it is you Meowth." He started to pet the cat Pokémon on its head.

Meowth jumped of the bed and starts to walk towards Moon room. When he reaches the door it appeared that Moon was already up.

She was sitting behind her desk reading a book.

Meowth slowly opened the door, Moon also yelped in surprise. But calms down when she saw that it was Meowth.

"Oh it is you Meowth, you are here probably to wake me up, right?" Moon closed her book, she was already up for a few minutes, so she already changed in her clothes.

She wears a shirt with some flowers on it, her shirt tied up, red with black sneakers, and green shorts.

Moon started to walk towards the living room, she already smell the pancakes mom was making.

When she reach the living room she was greeted by her mother. "Oh, good morning Moon! Did you sleep well?" Mom asked.

Moon nodded and took a seat, mom put a plate in front of her and took a seat on the opposite side of her.

"Where is Sun?" Moon asked.

Mom shook her head. "I don't know, he is probably changing right now."

"I am here!" Sun exclaimed walking out of his room, he wore a white with blue striped shirt, with blue and white-water shoes, and black with red shorts.

He walked towards the dining table and took a seat next to Moon.

"Oh good morning brother! Are you excited? We are finally getting our on Pokémon!" Moon exclaimed with a smile.

Sun nodded. "You bet! I can't wait!"

"Do you already know which one you will pick?" She asked.

Sun shrugged. "I don't know I will decided when I see them."

Mom took another plate and give it to Sun. "Good morning Sunny! Did you sleep well with your plushie?"

Sun's face became red. "M-mom!"

"What do you sleep with a plushie?" Moon exclaimed surprised.

"S-shut up." Sun said with a red face as he started to eat his pancakes.

When the three finally finished their breakfast, the two siblings walked towards their own room to get ready for today.

Moon wore a red beanie with a poke ball mark on it, and a melon bag. (I don't know how you call it.)

Sun wore a black with blue cap also with a poke ball mark on it, and a black with blue bag pack, also with a poke ball mark on it.

Sun was the first one who was ready and walked back to the living room.

"Oh there you are! So, Sun are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?" Mom asked with a smile, Meowth standing next to her.

"Of course!" Sun exclaimed excited. He heard some things from Moon about regional variants. And he must say he almost likes them all, especially one certain Pokémon.

"That's right! I want to hurry up and meet some, too!" Mom beamed.

Not long after Moon entered the room to. "Where were you two talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing much, only about Alola Pokémon." Sun responded.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell going off. "Was that the doorbell? That's got to be Professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in, Moon?" Mom asked.

Moon nodded and walked towards the door. But before she could even make it to the door the professor already let himself in.

"Hey there, Oh you must be Moon right? The name's Kukui. Good to meet you, cousin!" Kukui exclaimed with a smile and stick out his arm. Moon nodded and shakes his hand.

"Yep, That's me! The others are in the living room.

The two started to walk towards the living room, when they arrived in the living room Sun was waiting for them.

"Where is mom?" Moon asked.

"She was unpacking some boxes in her room." Sun responds and got up from his seat and walks towards the professor.

"You must be Sun! Nice to meet you cousin!" Kukui exclaimed, the two also shook hands.

"You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola!"

"You feelin' any jet lag? We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still daytime out here, yeah!"

Before any of them can answer mom came in the room. "Oh hello professor Kukui! Yes, we just arrived yesterday." She answered him.

"Hey there, mom! I just let myself in. Oh, and call me Kukui, would you? Welcome to Alola!"

"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know! I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since!"

A grin appeared on Kukui's face. "Ha! I was supposed to be visiting there to research Kanto Pokémon moves and all. I thought I knew a thing or two about battling, but those Kanto Gym Leaders proved me wrong!"

Then he turned to Sun and Moon.

"Hey now, Sun and Moon. Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

"Finally! I can't wait!" Sun beamed excited, and already started to walk towards the door. "Come on let's go!"

The other three laughed at his excitement. "Well let's go, shall we?" Kukui asked Moon.

Moon nodded and followed Sun outside.

When the three finally where outside, they were greeted by the warming sun that was shining bright.

"So we need to head west and walk over on route one so we can reach Iki town, that's the town where the Kahuna lives." Kukui explained.

"What is a Kahuna?" Moon asked.

"A Kahuna is a strong trainer who is chosen by the island guardian, the island guardian of this island is Tapu Koko. But let's go to Iki town, shall we?"

They nodded and started to walk towards Iki town.

After a short walk and seeing some Alola Pokémon on there way they finally reached Iki town. "And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!"

"This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" Kukui exclaimed.

He looked around confused. "Huh? What's goin' on here? We were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah."

"Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian deity, Tapu Koko, are, yeah..."

"Sun and Moon, Do me a solid and go find the island kahuna! I'll wait around here to make sure we don't miss each other."

The siblings nodded. "Alright, So Moon can you go search around route 1. And Sun can you take a look at Mahalo Trail?"

They nodded again and walked to their location.

**Alright so here is where we can follow two Moon or Sun. In part one we will follow Moon, and in part two we will follow Sun.**

Moon walked towards route one and started to look for the Kahuna. But she didn't even know how he looks like.

She sighed and arrived at route one and asked some trainers if they have seen the Kahuna. But no one knew where he was.

When she was deeper in route one, she suddenly was attacked by some Rattata's but those look different.

Instead of the normal ones that where purple these Rattata's where black instead of purple.

They were trying to steal stealing some berries from a Pikipek nest. The Pikipek tried to fight them off but without any success.

Moon really want to help them, but she didn't have any Pokémon with her.

She turns around and tries to sneak away, but she accidently hit a branch causing the Rattata's to look at her.

She tries to run away but without any success the Rattata had her closed in.

One of them probably the leader walked slowly towards her.

Moon stood there not knowing what to do, she just stares at the Rattata waiting for the impact.

"Use take down!" A boy screamed. A Pokémon charged towards the Rattata and hit him hard. Causing the Rattata's to run away.

The boy walked towards Moon. "Are you alright?" He asks.

His outfit was completely black, he wore a black hoodie with black jeans.

His hair was blonde and his eyes where green.

Moon nodded. "T-thanks for helping me."

"Why were you fighting Rattata's if you don't have any Pokémon? Do you know how dumb that is" he asked annoyed.

"I didn't want to fight those Rattata's! They suddenly attacked me!" Moon answered also annoyed by how this boy was acting.

The boy simple scoffed and started to pet his Pokémon on its head. "Well anyway, what is your name."

"My name is Moon, what is yours? And what is that Pokémon?" She said pointing at the Pokémon.

"My name is Gladion, and this is my partner Type: Null, but I have to go." He answered not that friendly.

Before Moon could even answer he was already gone.

"What is his problem?" Moon thought.

**And chapter 5 done! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a lot of test so I couldn't write a lot.**

**But I got finally vacation so I can write a lot more the upcoming week, so I tried my best to write as much as possible.**

**And sorry if it was a bit short.**

**Hope you all have a great day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6 Two Fatefull Encounters P2

_Italic=Poke speech_

**Alola, Iki town**

Sun was walking around in Iki town asking people if they know where the Kahuna was.

"Hey Mrs., can I ask you something?" Sun asked as he walked up to a women, who appeared to be around her 60's. It appeared that she was putting some berries in the crate.

She looked up from her work. "Of course! What is it?"

"I was looking for the Kahuna, do you maybe know her he is?"

"Hm." She said thinking putting a hand under her chin. "I don't know."

Sun sighed. "Oh, I see, well thanks for you time."

Sun was about to walk away until the woman stopped him. "Wait!" The woman exclaimed, making Sun stop and turned to face her.

"He might be solving trouble on the island, or maybe he is at Mahalo trail. "Paying respect to Tapu Koko."

"Thanks Mrs. I will take a look at Mahalo trail!" Sun exclaimed.

The women giggled. "Oh you can call me Anela. And what is your name? Do you have a Pokemon of your own?" (yup the one from the anime.)

"My name is Sun, and I just moved her, with my sister and my mom. I am getting my first Pokemon today, same counts for my sister!" Sun exclaimed enthusiastic.

"That's wonderful! When you got your new Pokemon you can always come her. And I give him or her some berries, maybe you can bring your sister along with you, so I can meet her to!"

Sun nodded. "I will, thanks for the info!"

Sun walked towards Mahalo trail hoping the Kahuna was there.

When he was closed to the entrance, he saw a blond girl. Wearing a white dress with a large sunhat, blonde hair, and a large poke ball bag.

"Really? You want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there..." The girl questioned.

Sun decided to follow her to Mahalo trail but what he doesn't know is that someone else is following him too.

**Alola, Mahalo Trail, Plank Bridge**

The girl finally reached the top after climbing a small mountain, there was a plank bridge, but it was really damaged.

The girl was struggling with her bag. "There must be a special Pokemon in it or something." Sun thought as he also walked up to the plank bridge.

"You can't come out! We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you." The girl exclaimed.

Just before Sun can say anything, the Pokemon broke free from her bag. The Pokemon was blue on the top, purple in the middle, and pink on the bottom.

It has a face and it has yellow eyes and two what it seems like arms.

The Pokemon flew excited to the bridge, but suddenly four Spearows attacked the Pokemon.

The girl didn't know what to do but then notices Sun and turns around.

They locked eyes for a few moments until Sun suddenly stopped the moment. "What's wrong?" He asked, but he obviously knew what's the matter.

The girl got out of her trance. "H-help... "

She pointed at the Pokemon. "Save Nebby!"

"Those Spearow are attacking it! But...but I'm too afraid to go out there... My legs feel like they might give out..." The girl said trembling.

Sun walked towards the girl. "Hey, don't worry I will try to save it."

But even before Sun can set one step on the bridge a Spearow flew towards Sun.

It flew towards Sun and used peck on its left arm leaving a wound there. "Darn it" Sun growled.

The Spearow flew another circle and charged at Sun, Sun was covering its head. Waiting for the impact but it never came.

When he slowly opened his eyes, he didn't believe it.

Rio was standing there and knocked the Spearow out in one hit with thunder punch.

"R-Rio is that you?!" Sun exclaimed tears where forming in his eyes.

Rio nodded. "_Yep it is me."_

Rio couldn't hold it any longer he ran to Sun and hugged him tightly. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "_I missed you so much, even if it was like two or three days."_

The girl smiled at the sight. "He seems like a really nice person." She mumbled.

"Same for me, I missed you to Rio. But can you help me?" He asked pointing at the Spearows that where attacking Nebby.

Rio nodded. "_Of course."_

The two slowly walked towards Nebby who was trying to protect itself with its arm.

"Alright, Rio try to protect that Pokemon. But don't destroy the bridge, do you think you can do that?"

Rio nodded and used another thunder punch on a Spearow knocking it out.

Sun slowly walked over to the Pokemon, trying to protect it by hanging over the Pokemon. So he takes all the hits from the Spearows.

Rio was trying its best to keep them away but more and more Spearows started to show up.

"_Sun I can't hold it any longer, and on top of that. The bridge is about to collapse!" _Rio exclaimed, using bullet punch on another Spearow.

Sun shuddered. "J-just hold it a bit longer, Rio."

Suddenly the Pokemon released a big field of energy, knocking out all the Spearows that where attacking them.

But the attack made the bridge collapse and the three fell down to the river.

The girl looked horrified she thought that they were going to die.

But out of nothing a Pokemon appeared and swooped them just before they hit the ground. And he bring them to the girl.

The Pokemon was yellow and orange and about 1.8 meter long.

It has an orange rooster comb and it has two hands with some sort of shield on both sides.

"Tapu Kokooo!" It exclaimed before he flew of.

"Oh... Oh, thank goodness!" The girl exclaimed

"You tried using your power again...didn't you? Oh, Nebby... You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!"

"No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... And I couldn't even help you in return..."

"Pew" Nebby exclaimed as it flew towards two sparkling stones.

"What... What is that?" The girl asked surprised as she took the two sparkling stones.

"A sparkling...stone? It feels almost warm somehow..."

Sun was still processing what happened just a few seconds ago, the same counts for Rio.

The girl quickly turned towards Sun and Rio. "Please, forgive me... I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

Sun scratches the back of his head. "No problem!"

The girl walked towards Sun and give her hand to help him up.

He gladly took her hand and got up. "Thanks!" He said as he helped Rio up.

"No need to thank me." The girl said with a smile.

"But I think this stone must belong to you." The girl said as she gives Sun the two sparking ling stones.

"Please... Don't tell anyone about this... About seeing Nebby... It's...it's a secret, OK?"

"Come on. Into the bag, Nebby."

The girl was about to walk away as she turned to Sun one more time.

"Um..."

"I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but... Do you think you could see us back to town?"

"Sure!" Sun exclaimed.

"_Um Sun?" _Rio asked he was trembling a bit "What is it Rio." Sun asked with a warm smile.

"_C-can I maybe join you on your journey?" _He asked nervous.

Sun smiled and kneeled down to face Rio. "Of course! Why wouldn't I let you join me?"

Rio smiled tears of joy where coming down his cheeks. "_Thank you, thank you!" _

Sun hugged the Riolu. "No problem! You are my friend after all."

Sun and Rio got up after Sun wiped away Rio's tears. "Shall we go?" Sun suggest.

The girl nodded with a smile.

The three walked down the small mountain back to Iki town.

They walked in silence until the girl spoke up. "Can you talk with Pokemon?"

Sun smiled. "Yes and no, I can only talk with Pokemon if I have strong bond with it."

The girl looked at Rio and smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"_Nice to meet you to!" _Rio exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Lillie asked.

Sun smiled. "He says nice to meet you to."

**Alola, Iki Town**

When they finally reach Iki town, they saw that Kukui was already waiting for them.

He waved at the three. "Hey! Sun! Looks like you missed the kahuna, yeah? But you found my assistant, oh yeah!"

Then he saw Rio. "Oh, who is that?"

"Oh this is Rio; he was a friend of my in Kanto!" He answered as he pet Rio on his head.

Kukui grinned. "I see, nice to meet you!"

Sun looks at the girl. "So you are professor Kukui's assistant?"

The girl nodded. "Oh...um...yes! You can call me Lillie."

"Nice to meet you Lillie! My name is Sun!" He turned to the professor. "Where is Moon?"

Kukui shrugged. "I don't know, probably still at route 1."

"I am here!" Moon exclaimed as she walked up to the others.

"Oh there you are sis, looks like you didn't find the kahuna either."

Lillie looked at Moon, "she kinda looks like Sun." She thought to herself as she studies both Sun and Moon.

"Sun, is that Rio?" Moon asked.

Sun nodded. "Yep! He came al the way from Kanto!"

"Oh that is so cute!" Moon beamed.

"Oh I think we never met; I am Moon." Moon began.

Lillie smiled. "I am Lillie, nice to meet you."

"The Kahuna is back!" A few locals exclaimed excited. As a man appeared, he is a bit fat, has grey hair, and whore a yellow coat with a blue shirt underneath.

He walked towards the group. "Have I missed something?" He started.

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here." Kukui replied.

"I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it."

He turned to Lillie. "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

"Oh, um... Yes, Kahuna Hala... Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank Bridge and Sun helped it get away..."

"But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine... And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!" Lillie explained.

Moon grinned. "So Sun, you saved a girls Pokemon. My brother is turning into a gentle man."

Sun and Lillie blushes. "Moon!" Sun exclaimed irritated by his sister.

"Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!" Kukui exclaimed.

Hala nodded. "Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you."

He turned to Kukui. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust those two with a Pokémon of their own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of them!"

The siblings smiled at each other.

Hala turned to Sun and Moon. I'm glad to meet you, child. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today."

"Nice to meet you to!" The siblings said at the same time.

Hala was laughing. "Those two really are siblings!"

He grabbed three Pokéballs out of his pocket. and threw them on the wooden platform in the middle.

"Come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!"

"First is the Grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet!"

"Next is the Fire-type Pokémon, Litten!"

"And last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!"

"Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"


	7. Chapter 7 New Rivals

**Chapter 7 New Rivals**

**Alola! I hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

**There is one thing I want to say.**

**Ash will be in this story and you can choose one Pokemon from his previous journey that he would use later on. (He will not have that Pokemon at the beginning.)**

**Let's start with chapter 7!**

_Italic = Poke speech_

**Alola, Iki Town**

"Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?"

Sun and Moon looked at the Alola starts.

"I am taking this one!" Moon exclaimed as she ran towards the Sea Lion Pokémon. The Pokemon barked happy.

Hala laughed. "So you choose the water Pokemon Popplio, great choice Moon!"

Moon grinned with her Popplio in her hands. "Thanks! But how should I call you? Hmm, oh I know! How about Bubbles!"

Bubbles barked happily she definitely liked that nickname.

Hala turned to Sun. "So Sun, which one are you choosing?"

Sun thought for a bit, an idea popped up in his head. "I am not going to choose one, Rio is going to choose one."

Rio was shocked he didn't expect that. "_Y-you sure?"_

Sun nodded and smiled. "Go ahead, which one will be your new friend."

Rio looked at the two starter Pokemon, he thought for a second, but he finally made a choice. _"I want that Pokemon to become my friend."_

"Alright! We choose Rowlet!" Rowlet cooed happily as it flew towards Sun and Rio.

"I am happy you choose us too Rowlet!" Sun exclaimed as he pat the grass quill Pokemon on his head.

"Are you going to nickname your Pokemon to Sun?" Lillie asked as she stood next to Sun.

"Rio has also a nickname so I should probably nickname Rowlet to. Hmm, how about Arrow?"

Arrow cooed happily also happy with his nickname as he flew on Sun's shoulder.

Sun and Rio smiled. "Welcome to our little family Arrow!"

"I think you chose a wonderful Pokémon, Sun. Please take very good care of it." Lillie said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Lillie! And I will!"

Moon turned to Hala. "What is going to happen to Litten?"

"Oh don't worry there is one more trainer."

Sun and Moon looked at each other. "Who is it?" They asked at the same time.

"He should be here in any…" Before Hala can finish his sentence, a raven-haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder ran towards them.

(He wears his Kalos outfit.)

"Sorry that I am late!" The boy said exhausted.

"Oh there you are Ash, what took you so long?" Hala asked.

"Sorry, the plane, got delayed." Ash said panting.

Hala sighed. "Well at least you are here now, the other two trainers have chosen their Pokemon already."

Ash looked confused. "Other two?" Then he noticed Sun and Moon standing there dumbfounded. "Oh you two are also choosing a starter Pokemon. You two really look like each other!"

Sun and Moon sighed. "Why is everyone saying that?" Sun questioned.

Kukui laughed. "Well isn't it obvious, it is because you two really look like each other."

Sun shrugged. "Sure."

Well my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed excited.

"What is your name?"

Sun was the first one to speak up. "We already choose our starter Pokemon, and my name is Sun." He walked towards his Pokemon who were playing with each other. "this here is Rio, and this is Arrow! And we are also from Kanto."

"Oh really? That's cool!" Ash turns to Moon who was petting her Popplio. "And what is your name?"

Moon looked up. "Oh, my name is Moon, and this here is Bubbles!"

Ash smiled. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Ash?" Hala started. "We only have Litten left since Sun and Moon choose the other ones."

Ash grinned. "I wanted Litten anyways!"

He walked to Litten. "Welcome to the team Litten!" As he lift him up.

Litten wasn't that impressed and used Ember on Ash.

"Oh, I forgot to say that this Litten is a bit stubborn." Hala said.

"No problem!" Ash exclaimed. "We are going to become great friends! Right Litten?"

Litten shrugged making the others laugh.

Another boy walked towards the group. "Hey! Someone Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

He has long dark green hair and has a brown skin color. He wore yellow shorts and has a black T-shirt. There was a Litten walking next to him.

Hala walked towards the boy. "Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

The boy nodded with a grin. "Fair enough. Then I'm Hau. And this is my partner Litten!"

"Well I might have an idea!" They all turned to Kukui. "What if Moon battles Hau and Sun battles Ash? Because Ash and Sun both have two Pokemon." Kukui suggest.

"Let's do it!" Ash exclaimed. "Is it fine with you Sun?"

Sun nodded. "Sure!"

"And how about you, Moon was it right?" Hau asked.

Moon also nodded. "I am fine with it, but don't cry when I win!"

Hau grins. "Same for you!"

"Well how about we let Sun and Ash fight first?" Moon suggest. Moon hopes that she might learn something from the upcoming battle and use it in her own battle against Hau.

"Fine with me, and with you Ash?" Sun asked the raven-haired boy. "Same!"

"Um... I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt...but I'll watch for you." Lillie stammered.

Sun turns to Lillie with a warm smile. "Thanks Lillie!"

"I will be the referee." Hala announced, as Sun and Ash walked towards the wooden platform. Sun was on the left side, Rio standing next to him. Ash was standing on the right side his Pikachu still on his shoulder.

"It will be a two on two battle between Sun and Ash, switching Pokemon is not allowed." Hala announced.

"Choose your first Pokemon!"

**I think it is kinda difficult to write Pokemon battles, but I will try my best. Sorry if it isn't good.**

**And it is still early in this story, so I hope I get better when the story progresses. If you have any tips for writing a Pokemon battle, please let me know.**

**I will write any move in bold letters.**

"Arrow show them how strong you are!" Sun exclaimed throwing his Poke ball in the air. Revealing the Grass Quill Pokemon.

"So you choosing grass huh? Well we are going to counter it with fire! Litten I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, throwing his own Pokemon ball in the sky revealing the Fire cat Pokemon.

"Both trainers ready?" Hala asked the two, who nodded in response. "Begin!"

"Alright, Litten start with **Ember**!" Ash exclaimed. Sun smirked he saw how Arrow was behaving so he knew he has a jolly nature. Meaning he is faster, but he isn't great at using special attacks.

"Arrow dodge it! And then use **Tackle**" Arrow easily dodged Ember and charged at Litten, hitting him really hard.

Ash gritted his teeth. "For a beginner he is pretty good, but I am not going to lose!"

Ash stepped forward. "Litten use **Leer** to make Arrow's defense lower!"

Litten successfully used leer making Arrows defense lower. "If he lowers our defense, we are lowering his Attack! Use **Growl**!" Sun screamed.

Ash smirked. "I got where I want him to be." "Now Litten use **Ember**!"

"No!" Sun exclaimed. "Arrow try to dodge it!" But it was already too late Ember, just hit Arrow in time before he can fly away. Knocking him out.

"Arrow!" Sun exclaimed running towards his Pokemon, catching him just in time. "You battled great; you definitely deserve to rest."

"Rowlet is unable to battle! Please Sun, send out your last Pokemon." Hala announced.

Sun looked at Rio who nodded. "Alright Rio lets show them how strong our bond is!"

"Both trainers ready?" They both nodded. "Begin!"

"Litten use…" "Rio use **Bullet punch**!" Sun exclaimed.

Rio charged towards Litten really fast hitting him a couple of time. Before getting at his old position.

Ash smirked. "I see, that Riolu is really strong!"

"Thanks!"

"But not stronger than us! Litten use **Ember**!" Ash exclaimed.

"We won't let that happened! Rio jump over it and use **Force Palm**!" Sun exclaimed.

Rio successfully jumped over Litten's Ember and ran towards him. "Litten don't let him close to you! counter it with scratch!"

But Litten didn't listen and tried to use Ember instead of Scratch, which Rio saw coming due to his Aura.

When he was close enough, he charged his palm and released a powerful Force Palm, knocking Litten out.

Ash walked towards Litten and sighed. "You did a great job." He returned Litten.

"Ash your next Pokemon please!" Hala exclaimed.

Ash looked at his trusty Pikachu, "Ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded, jumping on the battlefield.

"Both trainers ready?" They nodded. "Begin."

"Pikachu use **Quick Attack**!" "Use **Bullet Punch**!" Ash and Sun exclaimed at the same time.

Both Pokemon charged at each other in incredible speed, making both attacks collide.

Ash leaped forward. "Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged and fired a powerful Thunderbolt towards Rio hitting him hard.

"R-Rio are you alright?" Sun asked concerned.

Rio slowly got up and nodded a blue aura surrounding him and Sun for a short period.

Kukui was the only one to notice. "He already has an incredible bond with his Riolu, he is going to become a strong trainer for sure."

"Did you say something, professor?" Lillie asked.

Kukui shook his head. "No never mind."

"We are not going to lose! Rio use **Aura Sphere**!"

Rio charged an Aura Sphere and fired it at Pikachu, it was so fast that Pikachu wasn't able to react, hitting him hard.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Pikachu also slowly got up and nodded. "Good, lets finish this, use **Iron Tail**!"

Pikachu's tail got gray charging at Rio. "Oh I don't think so!" Sun leaped forward. "counter it with Thunder Punch!"

Both attacks collide, leaving a huge explosion. When the dust clears both Pokemon where laying down.

"Pik-a" Pikachu said as he slowly got up, making Ash the winner. "Riolu is unable to battle, That means Ash is the winner!" Hala announced.

"We did it Pikachu we won!" Ash cheered, hugging his trusty partner.

Sun walked towards Rio and picked him up. "I-I am sorry, Sun I lost, I-I wasn't strong enough." Rio sadly said with tears in his eyes.

Sun smiled warmly at Rio and hold him closer. "Hey! You did a great job; I am so proud of you and Arrow!"

"R-really?" Rio asked.

"Of course! No matter what happened, I always will be proud of you!" Sun calmly said wiping Rio's tears away.

Ash walked towards Sun. "Hey Sun, great battle!"

Sun smiled. "Thanks, lets have another battle some time. And the next time I will win!"

"I can't wait!"

The two trainers walked of the wooden platform as Hau and Moon entered the platform.

"Hey Sun." Moon started. "That was an awesome battle! I am proud of you!" She walks closer to him and whispers. "I am sure dad will be proud to."

Sun smiled. "Thanks sis, Good luck in your battle!"

Lillie walked towards Sun he was sitting on the bench with Rio sleeping on his lap. "Hey Sun." She greeted him.

Sun looked up to the blonde girl. "Oh hey Lillie!"

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

Sun smiled. "Of course!"

Lillie looked at Sun who was rubbing Rio behind his ears. She smiles. "He really loves his Pokemon." She thought to herself.

"Hey Sun." Lillie started. "Can I ask you something?"

Sun turned to Lillie and smiled. "Of course what is it?"

Lillie was playing with her fingers. "Would you… Help me? With Nebby?"

Sun was confused by this he didn't knew her for a long time. And now she asks him to help her with something. "Sure! How can I help?"

"Well Nebby... Oh. I mean...Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokémon. It came from far, far away."

"It seems to have a very strange power... It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it... Can you keep a secret? Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please..."

"And I thought maybe with a strong trainer like you, it might be easier."

"But why don't you ask Ash?" Sun asked.

Lillie felt her face heat up a bit. "W-well uhm, because you saved Nebby on the bridge."

Sun nodded. "Sure!"

"Moon, Hau are you both ready?" They both nodded. "Alright show your Pokemon!"

"Bubbles I choose you!" Moon exclaimed throwing her Poke ball in the sky, revealing the Sea Lion Pokémon.

"Alright Litten I choose you!" Hau exclaimed throwing his own Poke ball in the sky revealing the Fire Cat Pokémon.

"Start the battle!" Hala announced.

"Litten start of with **Scratch**!" Hau yelled.

"We won't let that happened! Use **Water Gun**!" Moon exclaimed.

Bubbles just used Water Gun in time, knocking Litten back.

"Litten! Your alright?" Hau asked.

Litten slowly got up, hurt by the strong Water Gun used by Bubbles.

"Bubbles let's finish it, use **Water Gun** again!" Moon exclaimed.

"Dodge it and use **Scratch**!" Was Hau's reply.

Litten dodged the Water Gun just in time, and charged at Bubbles using Scratch on her head, hurting her a bit.

Hau grinned. "That is the spirit Litten, now use **Scratch** again!"

"Wait until Litten is close enough, and then use **Water Gun**!" Moon exclaimed.

Bubbles nodded and waited until Litten was close enough. "Now!" Moon screamed.

Bubbles fired a powerful Water Gun at Litten who was to close to dodge it and took it head on.

"Litten!" Hau Screamed as he ran towards his partner.

"Litten is unable to battle, that means that Moon is the winner!" Hala announced.

"She is really strong to, it might be in the family." Kukui said to himself.

"That was a great battle! Both of you are really strong!" Kukui exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Moon exclaimed as she hugged her Pokemon. "Bubbles we won our first battle!"

The Pokemon barked happily in response

"Hey Moon." Hau started. "Let's have another battle sometime!"

Moon smiled. "Of course!"

Sun and Lillie walked towards Moon. "Moon you where awesome!" Sun exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Moon said smiling at her brother. "We shall battle to sometime!"

Sun nodded and grinned. "Sure!"


	8. Chapter 8 A Strong Connection

**DISCLAIMER: The Eeveelutions are not made by me.**

**Alola! Sorry the updates might get slower. My exams are coming up and I need to prepare, otherwise I can't go to college.**

**So to 1Bunnylover on Wattpad for helping me out with everything!**

**Well I hope you will like this chapter!**

_Italic = Poke speech_

**Alola, Iki Town**

Hala and Kukui walked up to the Pokemon trainers. "Well that where some awesome Pokemon battles!" Kukui exclaimed.

They all nodded.

Suddenly Moon felt something and looked at the sky, she taps on Sun his shoulder. "Hey brother?" Sun looked at his sister. "What is it?"

"I think it is going to rain, do you think it is save to tell them? You know about my special ability." Moon continued.

Sun shrugs. "I don't see in why not, but remember it is your decision after all. But at least tell them it is going to rain; I don't want to get soaked."

Moon laughed, before turning to Kukui. "Kukui?"

Kukui looked at Moon. "What is it Moon?"

"I-I think it is going to rain very soon."

Kukui looked at the sky, there wasn't a single cloud in the beautiful Alola sky. "Are you sure Moon? There isn't a single cloud in the sky. And on top of that how do you know that?"

Moon looked at her shoes. "Well I will explain it when we are inside." She pointed at Sun who was talking with Ash. "Sun doesn't want to get soaked."

Kukui laughed. "Well I believe you. Hey Hala!" Getting the Kahuna's attention. "Can we stay in your house for a bit?"

Hala looked confused. "Why? The weather is great right?"

Just when he finished his sentence, a lot of dark clouds appeared in the sky. Not long after it started to rain heavily.

"Never mind, lets go to my place!"

They all were in Hala's house most of them where trying to dry their clothes a bit.

Sun groaned. "I hate rain." Rio nodded. "_Same for me."_

Lillie laughed at the two, she must say those two are really interesting. Rio looks a lot like Sun and vice versa.

"So Moon can you maybe explain it?" Kukui asked getting every ones attention.

Moon looked at Sun, who gave two thumbs up. "Well, since I was a young, I can feel when the weather is going to change."

"Wow that is so cool!" Hau beamed.

"Y-you think so?" Moon stuttered.

"Of course I think that is really cool to!" Ash added.

"So Moon may I ask when the rain will stop?" Kukui asked.

Moon nodded. "Oh it will stop in a few minutes."

"Well I have a favor to ask to you all." Hala started, getting the attention of everyone. "I want you all to join us on our festival!"

"Festival?" Ash started.

Hala nodded. "It is a festival where we have fun, drink, eat, and share things with each other. And have a little tournament in it to! Where we show are thanks to the guardian deity's for protecting us!"

"I am in!" Ash exclaimed.

"Me to!" Hau added.

"What about you sis? Are you joining to?" Sun asked his sister but didn't get a response from his sister. "Hello earth to Moon!" Sun said waving his hands.

"Huh, oh sorry I spaced out a bit, what is it?"

Sun sighed. "Did you hear what Hala said?"

Moon nodded no. "No I didn't."

Sun sighed again. "Well there is going to be a festival here in Iki town, and there will be a tournament. So what do you think?"

"I am in!" Moon beamed.

Sun smiled. "Then I am in to!"

"Great!" Hala exclaimed, when he looked at Sun's backpack, he saw something glistering.

He walked to Sun. "Sun can I ask you something?"

Sun nodded. "Of course."

"Can you show me that glistering stone?"

"Uh sure."

He took his backpack of his back, and grabbed the two glistering stones, one of them was a dark red color, the other stone was a deep purple color. He gives the two stones to Hala. "Here you go."

Hau stood next to Hala. "Tutu isn't that?"

Hala nodded. "Sun, can I borrow those two stones for a day? Don't worry you will get them back."

Sun nodded. "Of course, but why do you need them?"

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko right?"

"Yeah that's right and he dropped those two stones."

"I see, maybe you two are here in Alola, because you were meant to be here. You two will become some great trainers!"

Sun smiled. "Thanks!"

In the meanwhile Moon was chatting with Lillie. "So are you enjoying Alola so far?" Lillie started.

Moon nodded and smiled. "Yes I like it very much! But it was also really hard to leave Kanto. And I think it was even harder for Sun."

Lillie was confused by this. "Why was it harder for Sun?"

Moon looked at Sun who was talking with Hala and Hau. "Promise you won't tell anyone alright?"

Lillie nodded. "Well Sun is also special, while I can predict the weather. He can talk with one Pokemon who was born at exact the same time as him. You probably already know what Pokemon that is."

Lillie smiled and looked at Rio who was playing catch with Rowlet.

"When he met Rio, he was five years old. He was playing with a ball, and dads Charizard."

She looked down at the floor also closing her eyes for a moment before she continued. "Charizard hit the ball really hard and Sun said he was going to get it. When he went to get the ball behind some bushed a wild Pokemon attacked him. Just before the Pokemon could attack him Rio saved him. The two started to create a strong bond and did a lot of things together. Heck he even infiltrated a base of team Rocket trying to save Pokemon."

"So when Sun says he was going to leave Kanto, both Rio and Sun where really sad. But for some reason Rio is also in Alola, I don't know how he got here."

Lillie was the whole time silent; she was really impressed by this story. "Wow, that was quite a story."

Moon grinned. "So what do you think of Sun?"  
A slight blush appeared on Lillie's face, luckily for Lillie the rain stopped at that moment. But she must say he looks handsome, and he was really nice to her to.

"Finally!" Hau beamed, running outside the house with Ash and Sun following him.

Kukui walked to Lillie and Moon. "Let's go home it is getting late. You need some energy for tomorrow yeah!"

Both Lillie and Moon nodded. "Sun!" Moon yelled. "We are going home."

"Oh alright!" Sun turned back to Ash and Hau. "Sorry but I must go, see you two tomorrow at the festival!"

"See you tomorrow!" Ash and Hau exclaimed.

The four walked back home Lillie was talking with Kukui and Sun was walking next to Moon.

Moon noticed something and decided to ask him about it. "Hey Sun, what is wrong?"

Sun turned to his sister. "Huh oh it is just that I felt something, weird."

Moon looked at him with a shocked expression. "Huh you felt it to. Came it from that direction?" She pointed at direction of the sea.

Sun nodded. "Yes."

Before Moon could ask more, they were already back home. "Hey kiddos, we are at your home. Make sure you sleep enough, so you two are ready for tomorrow woo!" Kukui exclaimed.

Sun grinned. "We will! Bye Lillie and Kukui." He winked at Lillie making her blush a bit.

"Bye Kukui and Lillie!" Moon also exclaimed as the two waved at the blonde girl and the professor.

"Let's head, inside shall we?" Moon asked her brother.

Sun nodded. "Sure."

The siblings opened the door they saw mom already cooking some food, it smells delicious. She stopped and turned to her daughter and son and ran towards them. "Oh you two are back! What Pokemon did you choose?"

"I choose this one! It's called Bubbles!" Moon exclaimed as she showed her the Sea Lion Pokemon.

"Oh it is so cute!" Mom exclaimed as she petted the Pokemon on its head.

Bubbles barked happily from the attention she is getting.

Mom turns to Sun. "And what Pokemon did you choose Sun?"

Sun smiled as he picked Rio up. "Well do you still know him mom?"

Moms mouth fell open. "I-isn't that?"

Sun nodded. "Yup this is Rio."

"I-it is." Mom stuttered.

Sun was getting a bit worried as for Rio. "_Hey Sun, what is with your mom?"_

"So cute!" Mom exclaimed as she rubbed Rio behind his ears.

The three-sweat dropped.

Sun scratches the back of his head. "Well that's mom for you."

"But that's not all!" Sun continuous. "I also have this one!"

He took his Poke ball out of his backpack throwing it in the room, revealing the Arrow quill Pokemon.

"I named this one Arrow!" Sun exclaimed.

"Aww its is also really cute!" Mom exclaimed.

Moon glanced at the kitchen. "Hey mom, what are we eating?"

Mom smiled. "Well I made some pancakes; I know you two love them!"

"Moms pancakes are the best!" Moon cheered.

"They are almost ready so take a seat, don't worry I have made something for your Pokemon to!"

The three enjoyed their diner and headed to bed. "Have a good night you two!" Mom exclaimed.

"You to!" The siblings said back.

Sun gaped. "Hey sis sleep well."

Moon smiled. "You to brother. Oh and what do you think of Lillie?"

Sun blushed a bit. "Well she is a bit shy, but really friendly!" "And really beautiful" Sun thought to himself.

Moon smirked. "Well goodnight, sweet dreams about Lillie!"

Sun blushed. "Moon!"

**Meanwhile Route 1 Hau'oli Outskirts.**

"Home sweet home!" Kukui exclaimed as he smashed the door open.

Lillie laughed. "Don't do that every time, otherwise we need to buy a new door soon."

Kukui looked at the door. "You might be right." He turned back to Lillie. "So what do you think of our new neighbors?"

"They are really friendly. And Sun promised me to help me save Nebby."

Kukui smiled. "That is awesome, he sure is talented. So you get Nebby back home in a no time!"

Lillie nodded and smiled. "Is it alright if I go to bed?"

"Of course."

Lillie walked to the stairs that let to her loft, she climbed the stairs and laid down on her sleeping bench.

She sighed, looking at the stars that where shining bright in the night sky. "Why do I feel so weird when I am close to him. Do I have already feelings for him? That isn't possible right? And can I really save Nebby?"

With those thoughts she drifted in a peaceful slumber.

**Hau'oli Outskirts Sun and Moon's house.**

Moon got up breathing heavily, Bubbles also shook awake, she looked worried at her trainer. "It-it is nothing Bubbles, it is just a nightmare."

She laid down again trying to get back to sleep, but she couldn't her nightmare still playing in her head.

She got up again. "Well I am going to get a glass of water, maybe that will help."

Moon walked past Suns room, suddenly she heard someone breathing heavily in the room. She stopped, thinking if she must knock on the door. After a few seconds she decided to do it.

She knocked on the door, after a few seconds Sun opened it. "Huh Moon? What are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, you where breathing heavily, so I wanted to check if you were fine."

Sun smiled and walked to his sister giving her a hug. "That is really sweet of you, but don't worry it was just a nightmare."

"Huh you got a nightmare to?"

Sun nodded. "But let's discuss it in my room alright?"

Moon nodded and stepped inside Sun's room. She saw Rio sleeping on Sun his bed with Arrow sleeping on the bedside table.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Moon asked.

"Yeah it was about some Eeveelutions, they where getting abused, and used for experiments."

Moon looked at Sun with a shocked expression. "I got exact the same nightmare!"

"Wait really?" Sun asked in disbelieve, why should they have the exact same nightmare. Has Darkrai something do with it? No probably not he might still be in Kanto. And on top of that it felt that it was happening right now.

"Hello earth to Sun!" Moon exclaimed waving her arm in front of him.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out. Did you also got the feeling that it is happening now?"

Moon nodded. "Yes, and I also got the feeling that we need to go there!" Sun looked at where Moon was pointing.

Sun couldn't see it good, but it appears that there is an old volcano. "But Sun?"

Sun turned back to Moon. "Yes?"

"Did you also saw a wolf like Pokemon? And a small puppy Pokemon?"

Sun thought for a bit but shook no. "Nope, I only saw the Eeveelutions."

"Which one did you see? Did you saw them all or only a few?" Moon asked with a curious expression.

Sun thought again for a second. "I believe I saw a Umbreon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Leafeon, and a Glaceon. What about you?"

"Well I saw an Eevee, Espeon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and one I haven't seen before."

"Wait do you mean you saw an Eeveelution that hasn't been discovered yet?"

Moon shrugged. "I don't know maybe?"

"How does it look like?"

"Eh, it was blue with white I believe, with a cloud around its neck. I can't really remember much else. I guess it is a flying type though."

Sun nodded. "I guess, it is interesting though maybe we discover a new Eeveelution!"

"Hey Sun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to sneak out? You know to the cave." Moon asked.

"Moon look, I also want to save them if it is all true. But we need our energy tomorrow, and on top of that we might not even be on time back home."

"But Sun they need our help!" Moon exclaimed.

Sun put a hand on Moon's mouth. "Shh, not to hard otherwise we will wake up mom."

Moon removes Suns hand. "Sun please they need our help if it is true, we won't know it if we won't go."

Moon looked at Sun with Puppy eyes. "Please?"

Sun sighed. "Fine."

"Alright let's go!" Moon beamed.

Before Sun can say anything, she was already gone.

Sun sighed. "Just like her father."


	9. Chapter 9 Ten Carret Hill

**Hey sorry for the late update again. I am sorry but my exams are delayed, so I have them**

**next week instead of this week.**

**What is your favorite Eeveelution? Mine is probably Umbreon. Sylveon and Glaceon are**

**really cool too!**

**Let's start with the chapter!**

_Italic = Poke speech_

**Alola, Hau'oli City Outskirts**

Moon was standing in the hallway waiting for Sun with Bubbles in her hands. "Where is he?

He should be here now, right?"

"I am here." Sun whispered. Arrow was sleeping on Sun's shoulder, while Rio was walking

beside him.

Moon studied Sun. "So, Sun you are going full black?"

Sun shrugged. "Rio wanted it."

Moon looked at Rio, he was wearing the same black hoodie Sun was wearing. But only in his

length.

"Rio is so cute in that Hoodie!" Moon exclaimed.

Sun covered Moon's mouth with his hand. "Shh, not that loud. Or do you want to wake up

mom?"

Moon removed Sun's hand. "No, let's go to that place. I can't wait!"

Before Sun could say anything, Moon was already outside. He looked at Rio. "Impatient as

always."

After a short walk, the two siblings arrived at the beach. "Wow, the sea looks so beautiful in

the night!" Moon exclaimed. "What do you think of it Bubbles?"

"Pop!" Bubbles jumped out of Moon's hands and ran towards the sea.

"Hey wait for me!" Moon yelled as she ran after her starter Pokemon.

Sun sighed. "Well, they are made for each other, aren't they?"

Rio smiled. _"Just like we are, but Sun look at that building. Who do you think would live_

_there?"_

Sun looked at where Rio pointed. "I don't know. Shall we take a look?"

Rio nodded and the two went to the small house. "Shall we knock on it?" Sun asked.

"_Are you sure? What if it is a creep?"_

But before Sun could knock on the door someone sneaks up behind them.

"Boo!"

Sun, Rio, and Arrow jumped in fright and turned around in shock. But relaxed when he saw it

was only his sister.

"Moon that isn't funny!" Rio nodded in agreement while Arrow cooed annoyed.

Moon laughed along with Bubbles. "Well, me and Bubbles thought it was funny."

Sun put his hands on his hips. "Yeah and me and Rio thought it wasn't funny. But if you are

done playing shall we go to the cave?"

Moon agreed. "Fine, fine."

**Meanwhile**

Lillie rubbed her eyes. "What is that sound? It sounds familiar."

"Moon that isn't funny!" She heard someone exclaim.

"Wait, that is Sun? What are they doing here so late?" Lillie questioned herself.

She decided to keep listening to the conversation.

"Well me and Bubbles thought it was funny."

"Yeah and me and Rio thought it wasn't funny. But if you are done playing, shall we go to the

cave?"

"Fine, fine."

Lillie thought for a second. "Cave? What cave? Do they mean Ten Carret Hill? But it is really

dangerous there. I should warn them!"

Lillie quickly went downstairs, forgetting to change in her normal clothes. She quickly

grabbed her shoes, rushed out the door and followed the two siblings.

**Alola, Melemele Sea.**

"Sun?" Moon started.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we are being able to save them? You know, the Pokemon we saw in our

nightmares?"

Sun smiled at his sister. "Of course! We have our Pokemon with us, right?"

"_I will help you, Moon! And Arrow too!"_ Rio exclaimed.

Sun smiled at his Pokemon. "Rio and Arrow will help you too Moon."

Moon smiled at Rio and Sun. "Thanks, you two."

Suddenly they heard a girl screaming. "Sun! Moon! Wait!"

The two siblings looked at the direction it came from. "Lillie!" They both yelled at the same

time.

Lillie panted heavily.

"Lillie calm down, here sit for a bit." Sun said, helping her.

Lillie smiled. "T-thanks."

Sun and Moon also sat down next to Lillie. "Eh Lillie, why are you in your nightgown?" Moon

asked.

Lillie blushed in embarrassment. "Oh uhm, I forgot to change into my normal clothes. I am

sorry."

Moon put her arm around the blonde girl. "Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of!"

Sun smiled warmly at Lillie. "I agree with Moon, you look beautiful Lillie."

Lillie got even redder. "T-thanks, you two, it means a lot to me."

Sun saw Moon grinning. "And why are you grinning, Moon?"

"Oh no it's nothing." She turns to Lillie. "But Lillie why are you here?"

"Well, I heard Sun saying something about going to Ten Carret Hill. I wanted to warn you

both."

Sun and Moon looked at each other, then back at Lillie. "Why? What is it?" Moon asked.

Lillie sighed. "Well Ten Carret Hill is a special place, it is surrounded by a sort of energy. Do

you two know about the great war that happened?"

The two siblings nodded. "That was the war that caused the death of many Pokemon, right?"

Sun asked.

"Yes, and because of that, there are two universes. One without mega evolution, and one

with mega evolution. When the weapon killed a lot of people and Pokemon, it also released

a sort of energy in certain places. One of the places is here in Ten Carret Hill, but this place is

special. The reason is that there are special mega stones that can mega evolve all kinds of

Eevees. But a certain group of people have stolen the stones and are abusing the Eevees."

"THEY ARE DOING WHAT! WHERE ARE THEY!" Sun yelled and ran off towards Ten Carret Hill.

Moon saw that Lillie was shocked by Sun's outburst and she put her arm around her. "Hey,

don't worry Lillie. He isn't mad at you, but he has seen a lot of Pokemon abusing in the past.

That is the reason why he is so angry."

"I-I know, but it is just that I couldn't do anything to help those Eevees."

"But you can do it now, right? We will help you! Shall we follow Sun?"

Lillie nodded with a smile. "Yes. Thanks Moon."

The two girls walked towards Ten Carret Hill in silence, until Moon spoke up with a grin. "Hey

Lillie?"

Lillie looked at the blonde-haired girl. "Yes?"

"You know, I asked you what you think of Sun, but we were interrupted."

Lillie blushed. "Eh well, I think he looks handsome, and he is kind."

Moon smiled. "Well you can tell it yourself; he is standing right there."

Lillie looked at the black-haired boy, who waved at the two.

Sun walked towards them. "Hey, I am sorry for my outburst." He turned to Lillie. "You know I

am not mad at you, right?"

Lillie smiled, she was happy with Sun's apology. That meant he cared about her, right?

"Don't worry, it is something about your past, right?"

Sun looked at Moon. "Did you tell her?"

Moon looked at her shoes, afraid of her brother. "I am sorry brother. Are you mad at me?"

Sun walked towards his little sister. "Moon when was the last time I was mad at you? Of

course I am not mad at you. My past isn't a secret or something."

Moon looked up. "R-really? Thanks."

Sun embraced his sister. "I am here for you sis." He then turned to Lillie. "I will be here for

you too Lillie. If you need help with something. My Pokemon and I will help you."

Suddenly, Lillie started to cry, Moon walked to her, hugging Lillie.

Sun looked to Arrow and Rio. "What did I do wrong?"

Rio shrugged. _"I don't know, maybe it has to do something with her past."_

Lillie stopped crying. "N-no it is not your fault Sun, but no one has been that kind to me in a

long time."

"Well, should we go in then?" Moon asked the other two.

Meanwhile, not far behind.

There was a blond boy sitting on a small hill close to the dead volcano. A big Pokemon was

sitting next to him. "Hmpf, I don't like this one bit. He is too close to her. I need to keep an

eye on them. Right Silvally?"

Silvally barked in agreement with its trainer.

**Back with Sun, Moon, and Lillie.**

"Well there is one problem." Sun started. "The entrance is closed off by some big rocks.

Maybe if we use our Pokemon we might be able to destroy them."

"Let's do it then!" Moon exclaimed. "Bubbles use Water gun on the rocks."

"Arrow, Rio, help Bubbles, Rio use Bullet Punch, Arrow use Leafage!"

The three Pokemon all used their attack and destroyed the rock. "Well done you three!"

Moon cheered.

"You did a great job!" Lillie added as she patted Arrow.

"I think Arrow likes you Lillie." Sun hinted.

"Really?"

Sun nodded. "Same for Rio."

"What with me?" Rio asked.

"Oh nothing. I said that you really like chocolate."

"_I see. Well Lillie, if you want to make a sad Rio a happy Rio, you need to give him some chocolate."_

Sun sweat dropped. "Don't give him too much though. Otherwise he will become a bouncing ball."

Moon stood impatiently in the entrance of the cave. "Are you four done? We must hurry,

otherwise we will be too late for tomorrow."

"We are coming." Sun replied.

The three walked in the cave, battling many Zubat's on their way. "Man we should have

bought some repels. This is just ridiculous" Sun stated.

"Well, at least it is some training for our Pokemon, right?" Moon replied.

Sun shrugged. "I guess."

They finally managed to get out of the cave and entered the summit. "Pfew we finally made

it!" Moon cheered.

"Yup, it sure was harder than expected." Sun added.

"_Sun, do you feel that too?"_ Rio asked his trainer.

Sun closed his eyes for a second. "Yes I feel it too."

"What is it, Sun?" Lillie questioned.

"Well because of Rio, he trained me so I can read aura's and stuff. Something terrible

happened here, just a few hours ago. We should take a look." Sun suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" Moon beamed, before any of them could say anything, Moon was already

gone. She ran off with her Popplio.

Sun sighed. "Not again."

"Does this happen all the time?" Lillie wondered.

"Well most of the time. It is just like our father. Also impatient. Well we need to go after her

otherwise we might lose her." Sun stated as he also ran after her. Rio followed him while

Arrow was stealthy flying in the sky above them, scouting the area.

Sun and Lillie stopped, panting heavily. "Of course we lost her, Rio can you sense her?" Sun

asked his trusty friend.

Rio closed his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them, pointing at a small hill.

"Thanks Rio, let's go Lillie."

The two ran to the location where Rio told them to go. When they finally arrived, they saw

that Moon was surrounded by Rockruff and three Lycanroc's. The one on the left was a

midnight, the one in the middle was a midday, and the one on the right was a dusk.

The two ran towards Moon.

"Moon don't do that ever again!" Sun begged.

Then he turns to the three Lycanroc's. "Why are you threatening my sister? We did nothing

wrong!"

**(Rio translates it for Sun and Sun tells the others. So that's why they can understand it, I will**

**write it in italic, if a Pokemon speaks.)**

The midday Lycanroc stepped forward. _"Yes you did. There are no humans allowed here._

_They only steal our stones and even torture us and kidnapped our friends!"_

Sun and Moon exchange some worried expressions. Moon sighed in defeat. "We are too

late."

The midnight Lycanroc stepped forward. _"So we were right. You wanted to steal our stones,_

_and kidnap the Eeveelutions!"_

"No, that's not the reason!" Lillie exclaimed.

Now the dusk Lycanroc stepped forward. _"Then why are you here?"_

"We want to help you, to save the Eeveelutions, and to get the stones back!" Sun exclaimed.

"_And how do you plan to do that? We don't even know where they are."_

"_Well I can sense someone's aura, so I might be able to sense where they are. Sun and I did_

_that a lot in the past and saved a lot of Pokemon from team Rocket back in the day."_ Rio explained.

"_Hmm, how do we know that we can trust you?"_ The midday Lycanroc asks.

"Because we love every single Pokemon there is, and we want to do everything to make

Pokemon happy!" Sun yelled.

The three Lycanroc discussed some things with each other before finally giving in. "_Fine."_


	10. Chapter 10 A Close Call

**Alola everyone! This is chapter 10, and this is my favorite chapter to write so far! So I hope you will enjoy this one too. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. Well let's start with chapter 10 A Close Call! **

_Italic = Thinking _

_Bold, and italic = __**Poke speech**_

* * *

**Alola, Ten Carret Hill**

Sun, Moon, and Lillie walked on the beach, back to their respective homes. The bright night sky above them gave a cool atmosphere, which Sun didn't like at all. Even though he had a hoodie on, he was still cold. "Am I the only one who is cold?" He asked the two girls, who talked and gigged to each other.

Moon stopped, still giggling and turned to Sun with a smile. Sun knows this smile; it means that she was trying to be funny. "Yes, you are probably the only one who is cold."

"Haha, very funny Moon." The two girls were laughing at his response, making Sun groan in annoyance.

Sun looked around, trying to find Arrow but couldn't see him. _"Well, maybe Rio knows something, and why does my backpack feel a lot heavier than before." _

He saw Rio walking next to him and looking at the bright night sky, looked quite sad. "Hey

Rio, what is the matter? You look sad. You know you can tell me everything, right?"

Rio turns his head to Sun, looking at the black haired six-teen year old with tears in his eyes.

" _**Well, I am worried about Fennekin. I hope she isn't in any trouble."**_

"Rio," He knelt down to the same height as the Emanation Pokemon. "If there is anything wrong, you can feel it. You have such a strong bond with her. If something happens to her you will feel it, and if something happens to her, Arrow and I will help you." He looked at

Moon, who was already farther ahead but didn't know that Sun stopped. "Moon, and

Bubbles will help too."

Rio raised an eyebrow. _**"How do you know that Moon will help too?" **_

Sun shrugged. "I have known her longer than today. If there is someone in need, She will help. In that way, we are pretty similar; the only difference is that she is impatient." He shivered a bit from the cold. "Shall we go? Otherwise I might get sick." The two followed Moon and Lillie, who waited for the two to catch up.

"Rio, do you know where Arrow is? I haven't seen him. And my backpack got heavier too.

Did you put something in it?" Sun asked.

Rio smirked. " _**Well, I can answer both your questions in one time. Your backpack got heavier because Arrow is sleeping in it. He said he was cold and tired. Then saw that your backpack was open, so he went in it." **_

Sun smiled. "Haha Moon has it wrong, I am not the only one who was cold!" **Meanwhile, with Moon and Lillie. **

Moon and Lillie were still walking towards their home, neither of them knew that Sun stopped. "And that is how Sun lost to his father." Moon ended.

"Hahaha, did he really lose to his dad, while he was using a Rattata. And Sun was using his father Venusaur?" Lillie exclaimed laughing.

Moon nodded and also laughed. "Yes, and Sun didn't want to talk about it for 5 days. He still doesn't like it when I say this, right Sun?"

She looked to her left, where Sun had been walking just a few minutes ago. "Huh, where is Sun? Did he get mad or something?" She asked no one in particular. She knew that Lillie didn't know it either.

The two girls looked around for a few seconds until Lillie spotted him. "Look. There he is. I believe he is talking with Rio."

Moon looked at where Lillie pointed, she was right. He was talking with Rio. "Well let's wait for them to finish I guess?"

The two girls sat down in the sand, waiting for the two to arrive.

Sun and Rio finally arrived, but before Sun could say anything, Moon instantly asked what they were talking about.

Which made Sun sigh in annoyance. "Moon, I can't tell you everything I discuss with Rio, it is private."

"Pleaseeeee?" Moon asked with her Rockruff eyes.

"Moon, that isn't going to work, please stop with that." Sun stated, making his sister pout. Lillie was laughing at the two, it reminded her of her and her brother. Back when mother was still normal.

The two siblings finally stopped with their bickering and continued the walk back home. The three were having a good time in the meanwhile. They finally reached Lillie's house, after some good-byes and hugs, the two siblings carried on, trying to get back home as fast as possible. If their mother noticed that they are gone, neither of them wanted to think about the consequences. When they almost arrive home, Rio pops on the ground asleep. Sun smiled and picked him up. He walked the last few meters back home with Rio in his arms. They finally reached their home. "Home, sweet home!" Moon exclaimed as she unlocked the door.

The two walked inside, Moon saw Meowth sleeping in his little basket. "Hey Sun, look.

Meowth is finally using his basket."

"It is about time. I had a feeling I bought that thing for nothing." Sun said as he took off his shoes.

"Well sis, I am going to sleep. We need all our energy tomorrow." He walked to Moon and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight."

Moon smiled. "Goodnight Sun."

**Time skip **

Moon rubbed her eyes, as she was greeted by the light and warmth of the sun.

She saw that Bubbles was already awake. "Good morning Bubbles!" Moon chirped.

Bubbles jumped in Moon's hands. "Pop!"

She rubs her under her small ears, getting some barks in response. Signaling that she liked it. "I am sorry Bubbles, but I need to change." She put Bubbles on her bed.

Moon walks to her closet, looking for a good outfit that she can wear today. "Hmm, well Sun says that I always look cute in this skirt. So let's wear this today!" Moon exclaimed as she took her pale black skirt. She also took a white blouse out of her closet and changed into it.

Moon looked satisfied in the mirror. "What do you think, Bubbles?" Bubbles barked happily. "_**You look awesome, Moon!"**_

Someone was knocking on the door. "Come in!" Moon yelled.

Sun stood in the doorway. He was wearing the same clothes as her, but instead of the skirt he was wearing he wore black jeans. And of course his iconic cap that he always wears. He smiled at his sister. "Good morning sis." He studied her outfit. "So you got the same idea?"

Moon nodded with a smile and walked towards her brother giving him a hug. "Yep! And Sun, can I tell you something?"

Sun looked confused. "Sure. What is it?"

Moon let Sun in her room. Sun walked towards her bed and sat on it. Moon puts her phone down at her desk before she sits next to him.

"So, sis what is it?" Sun asked, making eye contact with his sister, who was trying to avoid it.

She played with her fingers.

"Well uhm, I know this might sound weird, But I am really thankful for you, and that you always help me. And I know I am annoying sometimes, but that is just who I am. So thank you Sun, for being the best brother in the world."

Sun listened to every word as tears appeared in his eyes. "Moon, I am really happy that you just told me this. It means so much. I can't describe it in words, and I am really happy that you are my sister. Your smile is so beautiful every time I see it, I can't help it, but it forces me to smile too. And I also thank you for being my sister."

Moon also listened to it, and when Sun finished, she hugged him. Letting her tears flow. After a minute she stopped crying and finally looking in his eyes. "Thanks Sun."

Sun smiled. "No problem sis. Remember if there is something, you can always tell me. But mom has made our breakfast. So shall we go before it is cold?"

Moon nodded and followed Sun to the dining room. When they arrived, they saw that Rio and Arrow were already eating some Poke beans Mom made for them.

Mom was waiting for the two siblings to arrive and smiled as she saw the two coming out of

Moon's room. "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

Moon nodded. "Yes, I did. How about you?"

"I slept well too, thanks for asking." Mom took another tray, filling it with some Poke beans. "Here Bubbles, some Poke beans. You need to start the day with good a breakfast." Bubbles clapped happily and started to eat next to Rio and Arrow, who made some room so she could eat with them.

Moon smiled at her Pokemon, she was happy that Rio and Arrow wanted to be friends with her Pokemon.

Mom took two plates and put them on the table. "So, do you two have any plans for today?" Sun nodded as he took a seat. "Yes. We wanted to go and look for some new Pokemon. And there will be a festival tonight in Iki town with a tournament!"

Mom took a seat on the opposite side. "Oh really? Well, that sounds like fun! I also have something to say."

Both Sun and Moon, who took a seat next to Sun, looked at their mother. "Well Lu, I mean dad will be coming tonight! He got some days off, so he will be staying here for 5 days! And I got another surprise for you two!"

"That is awesome!" Moon beamed. "I can show him how strong Bubbles and I are in the tournament!"

Sun smiled at his sister. She has so much energy after she got her own Pokemon. She will become a great trainer.

He turns to his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"Can I go outside? I'm already finished with my breakfast."

"You finished quick Sun, but yes you can go outside. Don't go too far though. Kukui said he will show you two something, so he can arrive any minute."

Sun nodded, and went outside, Rio and Arrow followed him. He took his shoes and put them on. _"I wonder what today will bring."_

Just before he can get outside, Kukui let himself in. "Alola everyone!" He yelled, making Sun put his hands on his ears.

Sun groaned. "Prof, I am standing in front of you."

Kukui scratches the back of his head. "Sorry cousin, I got a bit excited. But I want to show you two something outside. So can you get your sister for me? I will be waiting at route 1" Before Sun could say anything, he was already gone. "I hate when people do that." Sun muttered.

He opened the door to the living room, both Moon and mom looked at him. "Are you already finished, Sun?" Mom asked.

"No, but Kukui asked if we could meet him at route 1. He said he wanted to show us something."

"Oh, well the timing is good. I just finished my breakfast. You can go already if you want."

"No, I will wait for you, You only have to put your shoes on."

Moon stood up and walked towards the hallway, also putting her shoes on. "Well, Bubbles are you ready?" He asked her starter Pokemon as she picked her up. "Pop, Lio!" Bubbles barked in response.

Sun stood in the hallway, waiting for his sister. "Are you two ready?"

Moon nodded and followed her brother outside. The two walked towards route 1, they saw that Kukui was already waiting. His Rockruff standing next to him, as he waved to the two siblings. "Yeah, over here!"

The two arrived at the place where Kukui was standing. "So you know that wild Pokémon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah?" The two nodded.

"Now that you've got a Pokemon, you can not only fight wild Pokémon, yeah... you can also try to catch 'em. Woo!" Kukui exclaimed.

"I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokémon, all right? Keep your eyes on the prize!" But before Kukui could look for a Pokemon to catch, Sun spoke up. "Uhm Kukui, not to be rude. But we both know how to catch Pokemon."

"Oh I see. Well, I hope you two will try and catch as many Pokemon as possible to add to your team!"

"We will professor, thanks." Moon said with a smile.

"Well, see you two at the festival tonight, yeah?" Sun and Moon nodded.

Kukui walked towards Iki town, to help with the preparations for tonight's festival. He and Hala expected many guests, so they needed to prepare much more than usual.

Moon turned to his brother. "Well, what shall we do?"

Sun shrugged. "I don't know, we can go to Iki town. Maybe have some battles with Hau and Ash."

"That sounds fun! Shall we get Lillie?"

Sun nodded. "Sure, do you know where she lives though?"

Moon shook her head. "No, do you know where she lives?"

Sun thought for a second. "_after they visit that small house. Lillie came after them, so it_ _ might be possible that she heard us." _

Moon was waving in front of Sun. "Hello earth to Sun!"

"Huh, oh sorry. I might know where Lillie lives. You know that house that we passed yesterday?"

Moon chuckled. "The house where we scared you. Yes, I know that house."

Sun decided it was best to ignore it. "Well, after we passed it, Lillie came out and warned us. So she might have heard us talking."

Moon put a finger on her chin. "You might be right."

"Where are we waiting for? Let's go."

Sun and Moon walked back to the small house they passed yesterday. When they arrived Sun knocked on the door. "Do you really think she lives here?" Moon asked as she hid behind Sun, with Bubbles in her arm.

"How am I supposed to know." He responded.

Arrow was sitting on his shoulder and Rio was walking besides him, enjoying the feeling of the warm sand.

After waiting for a few seconds, they still got no response. "Well, I think the person who lives here isn't home." Moon addressed.

Sun grumbled. "I guess you are right."

The two were about to walk back, but suddenly someone opened the door. "Oh Sun and Moon! What are you two doing here?" A blonde girl asks.

"Hey Lillie!" Moon exclaimed, as she ran towards the little girl, giving her a hug.

Sun also walked to Lillie. "Good morning Lillie, did you sleep well?"

Lillie nodded. "Yes, I did. What about you two? Did you sleep well too? After everything that happened yesterday."

The siblings both nodded.

"So why are you two here?" Lillie asked.

"Well we wanted to go to Iki town, for some practice before the tournament tonight. And Sun wanted you to join us as well." Moon teased.

Sun groaned, but he was getting used to his sister teasing. She has been doing it since they were 12 years old. Every time when Sun was talking with a girl, Moon would say something to tease him. And now with Lillie, she was teasing him a bit too much in his opinion. But Lillie on the other hand wasn't used to it, she felt that her face was becoming as red as a tomato berry. She tried to hide it by looking the other way.

Sun noticed that and smiled at the blonde girl. "Well, WE were asking if you would help us search for the Eeveelutions."

Lillie nodded. "O-of course, give me a few seconds to get ready." "Sure. Take your time." Sun responded.

After a few minutes Lillie opened the door again. She was wearing her same dress, but without her large sunhat. "Oh there you are, I thought you weren't coming anymore." Moon said with a grin.

Sun turns to Rio, who was playing with Arrow in the sand. "Rio, can you come?"

Rio nodded and ran to Sun, sitting next to him in the warm Alola sand. "_**What is it Sun?"**_ He got closer to Rio. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. So keep your eyes and ears open. Can you tell the same to Arrow?"

Rio nodded, and ran towards Arrow. Who was trying to improve his flying speed. "Are you ready too, Sun?" Moon asked.

He nodded. "I'm always ready, Moon."

The three walked towards Iki town, seeing lots of new Pokemon on their way. When they were almost at Iki town, Rio noticed something, which made him stop. Sun stopped too.

"What is it Rio?"

"_**I think I sense the Eeveelutions. They are having much pain at this moment." **_

Sun nodded. "I see. Moon, Lillie wait!"

They stopped, and turned towards Sun. "What is it?" Moon asked.

"Rio sensed the Eeveelutions, and to be honest, I want to save them as quickly as possible."

Moon noticed that Sun was trembling. "Sun, why are you trembling?"

"Rio also said that they are in so much pain at the moment." "Well let's go then. We will follow you. Right Lillie?" Lillie nodded.

Sun took out his map. "Alright Rio, do you know the exact place where the Eeveelutions are?"

Rio nodded, and pointed at the Hau'oli cemetery. "The cemetery, huh? Why would they be there?" Sun questioned.

Rio shrugged. _**"I don't know, but we must hurry."**_

"Alright girls, follow Rio."

The two nodded and followed them to the cemetery. Crossing Hau'oli city, and route 3.

They finally arrived at the cemetery. Sun looked around but didn't see anything suspicious. "You sure they are here?" He questioned.

Rio nodded, and pointed at a certain spot. "_**There it is, behind those trees. We must hurry,**_ _** they are forcing them to evolve!"**_

Sun turns to the girls. "They are behind those trees, so let's go!"

The two girls nodded, running after Rio and Sun. When they arrived, they saw a building that looked like a lab of some sort. It was not large but rather wide, it stretches all the way in the back. But the biggest problem was that there were two guards, waiting in front of the entrance. The guards wore black clothing with a colored P in the middle of their shirt. The two guards both had black hair, but the odd thing was that their eyes were not a normal color. Their eye color was, instead of one color, all the colors. It switches every few seconds.

Sun and Rio were standing behind a tree, while Lillie and Moon were sitting behind a bush. Sun studied the entrance, suddenly he got an idea. He turns to the two girls, who were waiting for him to come up with a plan.

"Alright I got an idea." Sun started, getting the girls attention. "This might be risky, but I don't see another way. I will distract the guards into the woods, so you two can sneak inside. Don't worry. I will follow you later, when I arrive you two free the Eeveelutions. While I try to catch the boss. Any questions?"

Moon raised her hand. "Moon, I am not a teacher, but what is your question?" Sun addressed.

Moon put her hands on her hips. "You really think I will let you go alone and storm a lab without any back up."

Sun nodded to Rio and Arrow. "Don't worry I have Arrow and Rio, but make sure to finish

quickly. So that when I arrive, we can leave this terrible place." "S-Sun can I ask you something?" Lillie stuttered.

"Yes of course."

"Why are you not helping us, so when we have the Eeveelutions. We can just leave without hurting anyone."

Sun sat down on the root. "Well, if the boss is still free, he will just try to capture them again and again. That's why I am going to capture him, don't worry I will not kill someone.

_Hopefully." _

"Any more questions?" The girls nodded no.

Sun walked to the left side of the building, with Rio and Arrow following him close. "Rio tells Arrow to fly up and make some noise. So that they look up, then we knock them out right?" Rio nodded and told Arrow the plan, he nodded and flew up in the sky.

Arrow cooed, getting the attention of the guards. "What was that?" Guard one asked. Guard two shrugged. "I don't know, probably just another bird or somethi…" Before he could finish his sentence, Sun knocked him out. Hitting him hard on the back of his head. Rio knocked out the other guard with a mild force palm, paralyzing him for a few hours. Sun gave the girls the signal that everything was safe, the two girls ran towards Sun. "You didn't kill them, right?" Moon asked worried.

Sun scoffed. "Of course not. They are just sleeping, don't worry. But we don't have time for this." He looked at Rio, who pointed at the right side of the lab. "_**They are on the right side,**_ _** but I sense a lot of life forms. I don't think it is possible to get there without being noticed."**_ Sun sighed. "Well we got a problem." "What is it?" Moon questioned.

"There are a lot of people protecting the Eeveelutions. Rio says it is impossible to get there without getting noticed."

"Well wh..."

"But I got a plan!" Sun exclaimed, interrupting Moon getting some groans from here. "Arrow, Rio, and I will distract all the guards. And you two will save the Eeveelutions." "Are you out of your mind?!" Moon yelled.

"Shh, do you want to have the whole lab to hear us?" Sun snarled. "There isn't another option, this is our only change."

"Maybe we can ask the police for help?" Lillie suggested.

"No, we will be too late. When they arrive, the Eeveelutions might be dead. I won't let that happen." Sun stated. "Now let's go."

Before any of the girls could say anything, Sun rushed inside. Moon sighed, annoyed and worried about her brother. She had a feeling that this would be a suicide mission. "I guess we must do as he said."

The two girls ran after Sun, who was already battling a grunt. "Rio, use **Bullet Punch!" ** Sun exclaimed. Rio charged forward to the Morelull, knocking it out in one hit.

The lab was quite large, the entrance was one big black room, surrounded by black crystals.

And there were black Pillars standing around it, with crystals on the top and bottom. "Moon, Lillie quick save the Eeveelutions. They are that way!" Sun exclaimed pointing at the big black door.

Lillie and Moon nodded.

Sun was waiting for more grunts to come, but to his surprise no other grunt came. " _Did they not hear us or something?"_

Rio felt something. " _**Sun?"**_

"Yes?"

"_**We might be in trouble; you know how I said that there were many grunts, right?" **_

Sun nodded. "Yes, are they all coming our way?"

Rio nodded. " _**That's not all, they have a certain Pokemon with them. But I don't know what Pokemon it is."**_

Sun looked behind him, then back at Rio. "We need to give them some time, let's distract them away from them. Arrow, wait behind that corner and attack them in their back on Rio's signal."

Arrow gave a small coo, and flew behind a pillar that was standing. "Rio, we go that way!" He pointed at the small room that was there.

Sun and Rio ran towards the small room and looked around. It was a small black room, with nothing in it, but suddenly Sun's eye caught something. He walked closer to it and was shocked at what he saw. There was a frozen Umbreon laying in it, motionless. A small chain was around its neck with a mega stone connected to it. "Rio, can you use a gentle **Force Palm ** on it?" Sun asked.

Rio nodded, using a gentle **Force Palm.** It was just strong enough to break the ice, The

Umbreon fell on the ground. Slowly opening its eyes. " _**W-where am I?" **_

" _**You are safe. We are here to save you and your friends. Do you have a name?" **_ Rio asked the Umbreon, as Sun fed him a Sitrus berry.

The Umbreon took some small bites from the Sitrus berry. "Are you feeling better?" Sun asked worried.

Umbreon nodded. _**"Thanks for helping me, and my friends call me Shade. Who are you?" **_Shade asked.

"_**I am Rio, and this human here is Sun. Like I said earlier, we are here to save your friends."**_ A grunt pointed at the direction where they were standing. "Uhm Rio, let's talk later. They are here."

All the grunts rushed towards the three. Their Pokemon followed them.

Sun stood up, stretching his body. "You are ready for some fun Rio?"

Rio smirked. " _**Always."**_

**Meanwhile with Moon and Lillie** .

Moon grunted, as she tried to open the door. "I can't open this door."

"Try to use that panel." Lillie suggested pointing at the small panel.

Moon walked towards the small panel. "I guess it's worth a try."

Before she could enter anything, she heard a lot of fighting and Pokemon screaming.

"_Please, Sun, be okay." _

She tapped on a few things. "Dammit, I need a code." Moon groaned in defeat.

Lillie looked around, trying to get some hints. Until she noticed something on the wall.

"Moon, try Necrozma."

Moon glanced at Lillie. "You sure?"

Lillie shrugged. "I don't know."

Moon groaned. "Well let's try it." She pressed the buttons, she looked at the screen.

"Password correct." A robotic voice said, as the door opened.

"You are the b est Lillie!" Moon exclaimed excitedly, as she rushed inside.

Lillie sighed with a smile. "I guess Sun was right, she always rushes into things."

Lillie followed Moon into the room. The room wasn't black like the other one, but white, still with little gems on the edges.

"Lillie over here!" Moon exclaimed, as she held an Espeon in her hands. "Help me with freeing them."

The two girls went to work, freeing all the Eeveelutions. They all were happy, licking Moon and Lillie's face.

Moon glanced at the Eeveelutions, looking for some injuries. But luckily there aren't any serious ones.

"Can you walk?" Moon asked the Espeon, who nodded in response. "Let's get out of here." The two girls ran outside the lab, the Eeveelutions following them. They still heard Pokemon attacks collide, making the Eeveelutions afraid.

"Hey, don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Moon reassured. _"Hopefully." _

They finally reached the exit of the lab and ran outside. They all breathed heavily. "D-do you think, Sun is fine?" Lillie asked, as she leant against a nearby tree. "I don't know." **Back with Sun.**

"Rio use **Force Palm** on the Raticate, Arrow use **Leafage** on the Drednaw, and Shade use **Dark Pulse** on Mismagius!" Sun exclaimed. H was breathing heavily.

The three Pokemon were working perfectly together, holding on. All the three attacks landed, knocking out the respective Pokemon.

"Arrow, look behind you!" Sun exclaimed.

Arrow looked behind him, but it was too late. He got hit with a **Fire Lash** from a Heatmor, knocking him out.

Sun returned Arrow. "Arrow return! Shade use **Dark Pulse** on Heatmor!" Shade jumped over another **Fire Slash** and fired a **Dark Pulse** hitting the Heatmor. Knocking him out.

Suddenly the remaining Pokemon stopped attacking. _"Huh, why did they stop?" _

"Rio, Shade stay alert."

Suddenly, a guy appeared. He wore white lab coat, with golden rings on each side. He had blond hair and wore weird green looking glasses. "Well, well, what do we have here? You can't just barge into someone's lab." He started with an evil grin.

Sun simply glared at him, anger boiling up inside of him. "You can't just torture Pokemon!

We won't let that happen!"

He didn't look impressed. "Why not? It is for their own good. But enough with the talking, I will silence you right here. Genesect go!" He threw his Poke ball in the sky revealing the Paleozoic Pokémon.

"_How did he get a Genesect? There is no way I can beat this thing. This was a stupid idea."_ "Genesect use **Techno Blast** ! "

"Shade dodge it, quick!" Shade tried to dodge it but was too late. Getting hit by the **Techno**

**Blast**, knocking him out."

Sun gritted his teeth. "Rio use **force palm!"**

Rio charged towards Genesect hitting him with a strong Force Palm. But it did almost no damage.

"W-what how?" Sun asked, confused.

The guy grinned. "Do you think your little Riolu stands a chance against my Genesect? Let's finish this Genesect use **Techno Blast** again."

Sun stepped forward. "Quick Rio divert it with **Thunder Punch!"**

Both attacks collide leaving a lot of smoke, when the smoke cleared Rio laid on the ground motionless. "T-this can't be true." Sun stuttered.

"Looks like I have won. Let's kill your little Riolu. And you will follow soon after!"

Sun stood in front of Rio and Shade protectively. "I don't think so."

The guy grinned. "Oh you want to die first, that's fine with me. Genesect go!"

Sun stood there, he felt he was trembling. Not because he was scared, but he was full of anger. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to end it.

He felt a sharp pain in his right arm, after that everything went black.

Sun groaned, as he got up. "W-where am I?"

He looked around; he was in a big hole. The only thing he saw were some trees.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a man appeared. He wore the same clothing Sun was wearing, the only difference was that he was taller. He had short, shaggy, black hair. The same color Sun as. "Sun." He started.

"W-who are you? Am I dead?" Sun asked, his voice trembling.

The man shook his head. "So, you don't know who I am? And to answer your question. No you are not dead."

"B-but why am I here?" Sun asked, but he had the feeling that he knew this man.

**Back with Lillie and Moon. **

They heard a big explosion, followed by someone screaming.

Moon felt on her knees, tears were flowing down her face.

"M-Moon is Sun?" Lillie asked.

Moon only nodded, as she hugged Bubbles. Letting her tears roll down her face. "I don't feel his energy anymore."

Lillie also started to cry, hugging Espeon. Who looked sad, she knows how it feels to lose somebody.

After a few seconds, a Lucario appeared at the entrance, with Sun and Shade in his arms. Moon looked up, still with tears in her eyes. "R-Rio is that you?"

Rio nodded and walked towards the two girls, they wiped away their tears, and ran towards the evolved Riolu. "I-Is he still alive?" Moon asked, her voice trembling. Rio nodded, as he lay Sun and Shade down.

Now the Eeveelutions ran towards them, also crying. "_**I-Is he dead?"**_ The Sylveon asked.

Rio shook his head. "_**I am keeping them alive with heal pulse, but we need to go to the**_ _** Pokemon center, fast!" **_

"Lillie, call an ambulance and the police quickly!" Moon exclaimed as she looked at the damage. There was a deep cut in his right arm, and one right above his eyebrow. _"This looks_ _ bad."_

**Time skip. **

Sun groaned, as he got up. "Where am I?" "He is awake!" He heard someone say.

"Sun!" Moon yelled as she ran inside, hugging her brother.

"Hey sis." Sun said with a sly smile. "What happened? My arm and head hurts."

Moon was trembling, trying to hold back her tears. "Y-you almost died, back in the lab." She couldn't hold it any longer and cried in Sun's chest. "I-I am sorry Moon. I promise that this won't happen again." Sun reassured her, as he rubs her back.

Moon wiped away her tears. "Promise?"

Sun nodded. "Promise."

Next was Lillie, she also hugged the black-haired boy, also letting her tears flow. "Don't do this ever again, I thought you were dead!"

"I am sorry Lillie. I promise this won't happen again."

She looked up, locking eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**And chapter 10 is done! Well this is the longest chapter I have written ever! I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 11 The Day After

**Sorry that you all have to wait so long for the next chapter. The reason was that I had my final exams and I was sick too. But now I am better and I have finished my exams so I can write more. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ****!**

_Italic = Thinking _

_Bold, and italic = __**Poke speech**_

**Alola, Hau'oli outskirts Pokemon center.**

Sun opened his eyes, as he looked around. Everything was white and it appeared that there was some weird machine connected to his left arm.

Suddenly, he remembered. He was in the Pokemon center. But why? Sun closed his eyes as he tried to remember, but couldn't. The last thing he remembered was rescuing the Eeveelutions.

He slowly got up, groaning slightly in the process. Sun looked around the room for other people or Pokemon.

He saw no one there. Until his eyes fell on a Lucario. It appeared that he was talking with an Umbreon.

"_Wait isn't that Rio. Did he evolve into a Lucario? But when did that happen?"_

"R-Rio is that you?" Sun said weakly.

Rio, who sat on a bed, turned around and met his friend's face. "Sun you are awake!" He exclaimed happily.

Sun smiled back. "So it is really you. Since when did you evolve?" He asked.

"Wait, so you don't remember it?" Rio asked, confused.

Sun shook his head no. "No, I don't remember much. The only thing I remember is that we went to rescue the Eeveelutions."

Rio sighed in relief. "At least you didn't lose all your memory." He signaled at the Umbreon to come. "Do you remember him?"

Sun looked at the Umbreon for a few seconds before he nodded. "Yes, you are the Umbreon we saved in the frozen cube, right? Your name is Shade if I remembered correctly."

Shade nodded. "Umbre!" He ran towards Sun and nuzzled his cheek. "He says thanks for saving me." Rio explained with a grin.

Sun smiled as he scratched Shade behind his ear. "No problem!"

"He is awake!" He heard someone shout.

Suddenly, a lot of people rushed inside. "Sunny, you are awake!" Mom exclaimed, rushing towards her sixteen year old son and tackled him into a hug. "Mom stop calling me that." Sun said, embarrassed.

Moon, Lillie, Hau, and Ash entered the room too. Ash instantly ran also towards the two. "Hey Sun, I have heard it all from Moon and Lillie. Are you okay?"

Sun slightly pushed his mom and nodded. "Yep! I am feeling a lot better." He turns to Rio and Shade. "But I don't think I can participate in tonight's tournament. I have broken my left arm and I have a cut above my right eye." He pointed with his finger at the deep cute right above his eye. Luckily for him it didn't hit his eye. "Man, I wish I could battle you at the tournament." Hau said with disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry. We will have a battle when I'm better, I promise."

Moon and Lillie joined the others. "Brother, can you stand?" Moon asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't broken my legs, so I guess?"

Ash stood next to Sun, giving Hau the signal to stand on the other side. "Try to stand, and if you fall we will catch you."

"And we will help you too!" Lillie exclaimed with determination as she and Moon stood in front of him.

Rio and Shade also got off his bed, and stood next to Moon wanting to help their friend.

Mom got up from Sun's bed as well, and stood next to her daughter. "And I will help you too, of course."

Sun smiled at them. "Thank you all so much."

He slowly got off the bed, first trying to find the right balance and knowing if he has enough power in his legs. He slowly lifts himself off the bed, with the help of Ash and Hau both grabbing one arm.

Hau and Ash slowly let go of his arm, seeing if he has enough power in his legs. When they noticed that he could stand they stepped back. Sun beamed a smile at them. "Thank you all for helping me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive anymore."

Moon gave him a soft push. "Don't you do something like that ever again! You made us all worried!" Moon yelled.

Sun scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry. On another note." He looked behind Moon and saw that the Eeveelutions were waiting outside. "How are the Eeveelutions doing?"

Moon also turned to the Eeveelutions and smiled at them. "Well, we went back to Ten Carret Hill when you were sleeping. And they want to join us on our journey, the Lycanroc are fine with it! Oh, and in the meanwhile, we have caught some new team members! Shall we show them to him?" She asks the two boys, who nodded in response.

Moon grabbed a Poke ball out of her bag. "Come out Rocky!" Moon exclaimed as she threw her Poke ball in the sky, revealing a Rockruff.

"Wow, I have never seen that Pokemon before!" Sun exclaimed as he slowly crouches down, trying to keep his balance with one arm. He scratched Rocky behind its ear.

Sun got back up, facing the other two boys. "So, what have you two caught?"

"Here, I will show you!" Ash exclaimed. Grabbing a Poke ball out of his bag. "Come out Ralts!"

Ralts first looked around, when he noticed that there were a lot of people. He instantly hid behind Ash. "Hey, hey. Don't worry they are my friends." Ash turns back to the other people in the room. "Sorry. He is a bit shy, but he will open up eventually."

"Wait Ash, does that mean your Ralts is a male?" Moon asked.

Ash nodded. "Yep! I went to professor Kukui and told me that it was a male one."

"I have read in a book that male Kirlia can evolve into a Gallade with a Dawn stone." Lillie explained. "Are you planning on evolving it in a Gallade?"

Ash thinks for a bit. "I'm not sure yet. I will leave that decision to Ralts. What do you think of it, Ralts?"

Ralts slowly looked around Ash's leg. "I-I don't know yet."

"Rio, was that you talking?" Sun asked him, surprised by the different tone.

Rio shook his head, and pointed at the Ralts, which resulted in him hiding more behind Ash's leg.

"Did you hear that too?" Sun asks the others. They all nodded.

"That is telepathy, Ralts hidden ability." Kukui explained as he entered the room. He turns to Sun. "And how are you doing, Sun? Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am feeling better, but I'm afraid that I must skip the tournament."

"Oh." Kukui looked at the newly evolved Lucario. "I really wanted to see your new Lucario in action."

Sun grinned. "Same for me."

"Well, how about I show my newly caught Pokemon?" Hau asked, excitedly.

Before anyone could answer, Hau throws his Poke ball in the sky. "Come out Pichu!"

"Aw! He is so cute!" Moon awed.

Sun sighed. "You find almost everything cute, Moon."

Moon scratched the back of her head. "Hehe, but that Pichu is cute! Even you can't deny it, Sun."

"That is true."

"Well, how about we go to Hau'oli city to do some shopping for tonight's festival?" Moon questioned, enthusiastic.

"We were going anyway. I asked some friends to come too!" Hau said, jumping up and down like a child about to get something new.

Sun already knew what shopping with Moon meant, and it was a true nightmare. "Uhm, well I am going to rest for a bit." Sun explained trying to look tired.

Moon sighed. "Sun, you are coming with us."

Sun groaned. "Why does she always know?"

Moon turned to the rest of the group. "Shall we go?"

They nodded. "Well, I need to get to the harbor. Your dad can arrive at any moment." Mom announced.

"And I promised Hala to help with the festival." Kukui added.

"Don't worry. Hau. already knows the way. Right, Hau?" Moon asked.

Hau nodded. "Leave it all to me! Shall we go?"

"Wait a minute." Sun began. He turned to Moon. "What about the Eeveelutions? Have they decided who they will join?"

Moon slapped herself. "I almost forgot." She turned to Shade. "Well, I guess he will join you."

She looked behind her. "You can come in!"

Not even a second later, the Eeveelutions ran into the room. "How about I stand here, and the Eeveelutions that want to join me walk towards me. Sun you can stay there, if they are not walking towards me. Then they will join you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh, do they already have names?" He asked Rio, who asked the Eeveelutions.

"_**The Eevee is called Eve, the Espeon is called Destiny, the Jolteon is called Jolt, the Leafeon is called Linnea, the Glaceon is called Glacie, and the Sylveon is called Sylvie**__. __**Then we have the Vaporeon called Aqua, the Flareon called Flare, And eh what for Eeveelutions are you?" **_He asked the flying type Eeveelution.

"_**My species is called Aveon, but there aren't many of us left. And my name is just Aveon."**_ She explained in a calm voice.

"_**Well she is just Aveon, she is a flying type Eeveelution."**_Rio explained to Sun, who told the rest of them.

"So, who wants to join my team? Walk towards me if you want to come with me. For Sun, if you want to join him, you can stand where you are standing now."

With that Eve, Destiny, Aqua, Flare, Aveon ran towards Moon.

"So, you all decided to join me?" She asked the Eeveelutions and they nodded.

Sun turned to the remaining Eeveelutions. "Do you all really want to join me?"

They nodded too. "Thank you all so much!" Sun grabbed a few Poke balls, and captured Shade, Jolt, Linnea, Glacie, and Sylvie.

Moon captured the others, Eve, Destiny, Aqua, Flare, Aveon.

"Come out everybody!" Both Moon and Sun commanded at the same time, revealing the newly captured Eeveelutions.

Rio and Arrow instantly walked towards them. "_**Welcome to the Family!" **_Rio said with a warm smile.

"_**Thanks!"**_ Jolt exclaimed and instantly ran towards the two. The other Eeveelutions Sun caught followed him slowly.

"_**Rio?" **_Sylvie spoke up. _**"Is it really true? Can you talk with Sun?"**_

"_**Yup! Since we have such a strong bond together. We can talk with each other."**_

"_**Can he hear us now?" **_Linnea asked.

Rio shook his head. "_**Nope we can decide when we want to hear each other."**_

Meanwhile, the group grabbed their stuff and was ready to take off. "Guys return." Sun said, grabbing the Poke balls for the Eeveelutions and Arrow. Moon did the same.

**(Autor's note: People can have more than six Pokemon with them in this story.)**

**Time skip: Alola, Hau'oli city**

Moon looked around with a amazed look on her face. "Wow this city is huge! And that means that there are many shops too!"

Sun already knew how this was going to be. "_Shopping and Moon. Can't think of any combo that is more boring than this one."_

"Where are you thinking about, Sun?" Ash asked him.

"Huh, oh nothing important." Sun quickly said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Hau." Ash started.

"Hmm?"

"Where are your friends?"

"Oh right! I told them to meet us at the Malasada shop, it isn't really far from here. It is just around this corner!"

Before anyone could say anything, Hau rushed off towards the Malasada shop. "We need to follow him quickly!" Moon exclaimed, running after Hau.

Ash quickly followed Moon. "Wait for me!"

"And off they go." Sun stated and turned to Lillie. She looked at the clothing store, with a sad expression on her face. "Lillie is something the matter? Do you want to go to the clothing store? We can go after we meet Hau his friends if you like?"

Lillie shook her head, pressing both her index fingers against each other. "No it isn't that, it is just. Never mind."

She was about to walk away, but Sun stood in front of her and gave her a smile. "Hey you know that we are here for you. It is fine if you don't want to talk about it, but remember that Moon and I are here for you, if you need anything feel free to ask."

Lillie smiled back. "Thank you Sun! That means a lot."

"Shall we go back to the others?"

Lillie nodded, the two went back to meet up with the others. "Hello guys!" Sun yelled waving at them with Lillie following him close.

"Oh there you are!" Moon exclaimed running towards them, she noticed Lillie behind. A grin grew on her face, and Sun knew exactly what she was planning to do. "Moon don't."

Moon's grin grew wider. "I didn't say anything."

"You were planning to say something."

"No, I wasn't!"

The others just stood there awkwardly, watching the two siblings argue. "Say Lana, are your twin sisters the same?" Hau asked the bluenette.

Lana nodded. "Yup."

Ash went to the two siblings. "Uhm can you two wait, we were about to eat some Malasadas. And I am literally starving at the moment."

The two siblings instantly stopped arguing, both faces red from embarrassment. "Yeah sorry." Moon started.

"And I still need to introduce myself to Hau's friends."

Sun went towards the group, standing next to Hau. "Sorry for what happened there, but my name is Sun. Nice to meet you all!"

"Hello Sun! My name is Mallow, nice to meet you too!" a girl exclaimed with, long, dark green hair pulled back into two ponytails. She has a pretty flower hair accessory tied around her head.

"My name is Kiawe." A boy with dark hair with patches of red that flare up like fire. He looked behind Sun, and was amazed by how many Pokemon he already had. "Hau said that you just started as a Pokemon trainer. How did you obtain all those Pokémon? And you got a Lucario already too!"

Sun grinned and petted Rio on his head. "Well, this one just recently evolved, and even saved my life."

He turned towards a blue haired girl. "I will introduce them later, so what is your name?"

"H-hello, my name is Anna. Eh I mean Lana."

Sun smiled at the blue girl. "Nice to meet you Lana. So, now I will introduce you to my Pokemon."

He whistled, using his two fingers. Not long after all his Pokemon were standing next to him. "So, this is my first Pokemon ever. His name is Rio. He was really shy when he was a Riolu." He looked at Rio, who was talking with other Pokemon. Probably their Pokemon. "I guess he isn't anymore. Next, we have my starter Pokemon Arrow. He can be a bit lazy sometimes, but he is really strong. So, we have the Eeveelutions next: Shade the Umbreon, Sylvia the Sylveon, Jolt the Jolteon, Linnea the Leafeon, and Glacie the Glaceon. How about you? What Pokemon do you have?" He asks the three.

"Well I have a Turtonator, Alolan Marowak, and a Charizard. And I challenge you to a battle!" Kiawe enthusiastically exclaimed, grabbing a Poke ball.

"Uhm, well I am sorry I can't accept the challenge. See I just got out of the hospital with a broken arm, and I want to give my Pokemon a well-deserved rest. How about we battle when I am better?"

Kiawe lowered his Poke ball in disappointment. "Oh, alright."

Mallow giggled. "Typical Kiawe, always wants to battle instantly."

Lana nodded, a deviously smile appeared on her face. "And that's what you like about him right?"

Mallow's face turned red. "Lana how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him!"

"Who do you not like?" Kiawe noticed how red Mallow's face was. "Mallow, are you alright?"

"I-I am fine, and never mind. It wasn't really important."

"That's good to hear. Well, are you going to show Sun your Pokemon?"

"O-oh right." Mallows walks towards her Pokemon. "This here is Tsareena, this is Lurantis, and finally this here is Shaymin."

"Wow you own a Shaymin, that is so cool!" Sun exclaimed.

Mallow smiled. "Thank you!"

Sun turned towards Lana. "So how about you?"

"Well I have an Araquanid, Primarina, Wishiwashi, and a Kyogre."

"Wait you really own a Kyogre!" Sun said in shock.

"Well what do you think, it would be really cool though."

Mallow and Kiawe laughed. "Lana likes to joke around, so don't take somethings don't that serious." Mallow explained.

"Well, I must agree with her though, owning a Kyogre would be really cool!"

Sun looked around in search of the others. "Do you know where the others went?"

Kiawe shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they are already inside?"

Moon walked out of the Malasada store. "Hey guys, we are already inside. When you all are ready you can come and join us!"

"We are finished, Moon. We will join you!" Mallow yelled back. "So, shall we go inside? I guess you have never eaten a malasada before, Sun?"

Sun shook his head. "No. Back in Kanto, we didn't have those."

"Well, I am sure you will like those." Kiawe said.

The four teens went inside and walked towards the rest of the group.

Sun looked around, and saw them.

Sun waved at them. "We are here!"

The others turned around. "Oh great, Sun you have to taste those things. Uh, what was it called again?" Moon asked.

"Malasada's, they are the best things ever made on this planet!" Hau exclaimed as he digs in his malasada.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Well, I guess I'll have one too." Sun said as he walked to the counter to order one.

"Hello and welcome at the Hau'oli malasada shop, what can I do for you?" The woman behind the counter asks him.

"I want one malasada for me, and for my Pokemon please."

"What flavor do you want?"

"Well for me a sweet one please, what about you guys?" He asks Rio.

"Same as you a sweet one, Shade a bitter one, for Sylvia also a sweet one, for Arrow a dry one, for Jolt a sour one, and a bitter one for Linnea."

Sun turns back to the lady behind the counter. "Two sweet, one dry, two bitter, and one sour."

"Alright, they will arrive in a few minutes."

"Thank you!"

Sun walked back towards the others. "Are you guys not ordering anything?" He asks Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow.

"No, we have already eaten at Kiawe's place." Mallow answered him.

"So what are we going to do after we ate our malasada's?" Ash asked the group.

Moon instantly jumped off her seat. "Shopping for tonight's festival of course!" She yelled and the other people looked at her.

Sun pulled Moon down. "Sis don't yell, you are embarrassing us."

Moon scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry. I really want to go shopping, you know."

"And I don't." Sun mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, for him, Moon still heard him. "And you are coming too, Sun." Moon said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't have any formal clothes. But don't worry Sun, we will help you with finding a good set of clothes for tonight."

Sun signed. "And what if I don't want to wear anything formal? It is just a festival Moon. Not a wedding or something."

Moon crosses her arms. "Still, you are going to wear something other than your hoodie. So you are coming with us."

"And what if the others don't want to go shopping?"

"They want to go shopping, right guys?" Moon asked the others.

"I still need to get something to wear tonight, so I'm in!" Mallow exclaimed.

"Same for me." Lana added.

"Well, how about the girls go shopping, and the boys go do some training?" Ash proposed.

"That sounds like a great plan!" Hau exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm in!" Kiawe added.

"All the boys excluding, Sun." Moon added.

Sun sighed. "Fine Moon, I will go shopping with you. It will better not be long."

Moon clapped her hands. "That's settled, let's go shopping!"

**Sorry for the slow update on this story, some things happened in real live so I had some other things I needed to do. And after finishing the last episode I was deciding what to do next with this story. That took some time, but I think I have found it. Not much happened in this chapter but regardless I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Have a great day/night!**


	12. Chapter 12 ShoppingTraining Time!

"Wow, this is huge! I could shop here for hours!" Moon exclaimed as the group walked inside the Hau'oli shopping center.

While the girls went shopping, the boys, excluding Sun, did some training before the start of the tournament. "No Moon, we are only going to get some clothes."

Moon crosses her arms. "I never said that!"

"Sun, it couldn't be that bad, right? Shopping with us will be so much fun!" Mallow exclaimed.

"The words fun and shopping don't go together in my opinion."

Moon grinned deviously. "But you can see Lillie trying different dresses. I'm sure you don't want to miss that?"

Both Sun and Lillie grew red. "Moon, stop with that!" Sun yelled.

Moon grinned. "Never. Well, shall we go?"

The girls, inclusive Sun, went inside the clothing shops which sell a lot of dresses.

"What am I doing here?" Sun asked no one in particular.

"You are helping us choose the right outfit. Isn't that so much fun?" Mallow answered.

"Not really." Sun said loud enough for the others to hear.

**Meanwhile with the boys.**

The other group went towards the Hau'oli beach to do some training for tonight's festival.

It was rather a hot day, even for Alola standards.

"Am I the only one who is really hot?" Kiawe asked the group.

"You are not the only one. The sun is really strong today. How do you think the girls and Sun are doing?" Hau asks the others.

"I'm sure the girls are doing fine, but maybe not Sun. He really didn't want to go shopping." Ash grinned as he thought about the look on Sun's face.

Hau put his hands behind his head, and grinned as well. "That's true. He sure wasn't happy about it. But at least he could see the girls in all different outfits."

A smirk appeared on Kiawe's face. "And you probably want to see a particular girl. Right Hau?"

Hau's face became as red as the top of a Pokébal. "W-what do you mean by that? I don't like anyone."

Kiawe smirked wider. "Are you sure? Not even a certain blue haired girl?"

"Well, you are the one to talk! You probably want to see a certain green haired girl in different dresses too!"

This time it was Kiawe's who turned red, and for Hau to grin. "Just what I thought." He turned toward Ash. "And what about you Ash? Isn't there someone you like?"

Ash thought for a few seconds, but shook his head. "No, not anyone I can think of at the moment."

"Isn't it weird?" Kiawe started.

Both Ash and Hau looked at Kiawe with a confused look. "What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"Well, Sun literally took an attack from a mythical Pokemon, and only has a broken arm, with a small cut above his right eye."

Hau shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he has some weird power or something? I mean he can talk with his Lucario."

"We should ask Sun when we see him." Ash suggested. The other boys nodded.

"Well that's enough talk. Let's train for tonight's tournament!" Kiawe exclaimed, pumping his fist in the sky.

"Shall we do a little tournament?" Ash proposed.

"Fine with me!" Hau exclaimed.

"Uhm Ash." Kiawe started. "We are only with three, so how do you want to do it?"

Ash thought for a second until he noticed a boy, standing against the palm tree. He had short, bright blond hair with long bangs covering half of his face and a strand that poked up. He wore black jeans with cuts in them, and a black sweater with a red cut in it. He also has green eyes.

Ash walks towards the boy. "Hey, we are about to do a tournament, and we need one more person. Do you want to join in?"

The boy glared at Ash. "And why would I join in? You guys are probably too weak."

"You never know what will happen in a Pokemon battle. And why wouldn't you want to join in? It would be much fun!"

The boy sighed, before glaring at Ash. "I said no."

Ash sighed with disappointment. "Alright, if you change your mind let me know it."

Ash walks back to the two boys. Kiawe instantly spook up. "Ash, what were you thinking? That boy is in team skull!"

"What is team skull?" Ash asked.

"Team skull is a group that steals Pokemon, and tries to sabotage the island trails. And that guy there is their enforcer."

Ash looks back at the boy who walked away. "Why would someone do that?"

Hau shrugged. "Good questions. Maybe when you see him next time, you could ask him." Hau turns towards the battle field with a grin. "So let's train shall we? I have a tournament to win."

**Back with the girls and Sun.**

Meanwhile, Sun and the girls were visiting all sorts of shops.

"Are we done yet?" Sun grunted, carrying Moon's bags.

"No, but this is the last one I promise!" Moon exclaimed before storming in the jewelry shop with Mallow and Lana.

Sun drops the bags, and sits on a small bench. "You said the same thing the last three shops!"

He turns to Lillie who, to Sun's surprise, hadn't bought anything at all. She didn't even try something on.

He walked toward the blonde girl. "Hey Lillie, is there something wrong? You haven't bought anything or tried anything on. Is there something the matter?"

Lillie sighed. "Well, people often say that I don't look good. That is why I don't try any new clothes. And on top of that, I am scared of a lot of things. When you saved Nebby, I couldn't do anything because I was scared. I am just useless."

Sun was surprised by this, and he felt some anger boiling up inside him. Not because of Lillie, but because of the person who said awful things about her.

"Lillie, the people who said that were telling lies. Because I-I think you look cute." There was a huge blush on Sun's face as well on Lillie's face.

Suddenly Lillie jumped onto Sun hugging him tightly. Crying into his T-shirt.

Sun was shocked by the sudden hug, but hugged back. Trying to comfort the girl.

He had a weird feeling in his stomach while hugging her. "Do I like, Lillie?" Sun thought to himself. But shook the thought away. "I have only known her for a few days, it isn't possible to like someone that fast, right?"

After a few seconds Lillie stopped crying, breaking the hug. "Are you feeling better?" Sun asked her.

Lillie nodded, wiping her tears away. "Thank you Sun, for helping me."

Sun smiled at her. "Well, shall we go and choose a dress for you?"

"No, it is fine I know you don't like to go shopping. I don't want to be a burden to you."

Sun put an arm on Lillie's shoulder. "I said I don't like to go shopping with Moon. So shall we go?"

**Time skip**

"Where are Sun and Lillie?" Moon asks as she looks around the shopping mall.

Mallow shrugged. "I don't know, Sun was sitting on that bench right?"

"We are here!" Sun exclaimed as they walked towards the three girls.

"Where have you two been? Were you two on a date?" Moon asked with a grin.

Sun pushed Moon slightly. "Not funny Moon, I helped Lillie with a dress for tonight."

The three girls didn't believe what they were hearing. "You helped Lillie with a dress?" Lana asked, surprised. "But you didn't like shopping, or is it because it is with Lillie?" Moon questioned, trying to hold in her laughter as she saw how red Sun and Lillie were. "I said I didn't like to shop with you. But are we done here?"

"Wellll about that." Moon started.

Sun sighed. "You want to go to another shop, isn't that right?"

Moon smiled. "You know me to well brother, well shall we?"

"I don't think so, I'm going home. Trying to get some rest before the festival." Sun said.

Moon turns to the three other girls. "Well you three want to go, right? I saw a shop where they sell cute Pokéballs!"

The three girls nodded, and before Sun could say anything. They stormed off towards the next shop.

He looks at Rio. "Shall we go to the beach before we go home?"

"_**Fine with me."**_

With that the two walked towards Hau'oli beach. When they arrived they saw the Alola sunset. They walked for some time along the coast before they were at a perfect spot to sit with the sound of the sea crashing against the coast. Sun closed its eyes, also enjoying the small breeze, making the temperature perfect. The other Pokemon played on the beach, with a beachball they found. While Rio laid next to him on the beach with its eyes closed. They enjoyed this moment.

He tapped Rio slightly trying to get his attention. "Say Rio, I got a question."

Rio opened one eye. "_**What is it?"**_

"Why didn't you bring Fennekin along? You two where really close to each other."

Rio sighed, one tear dropped out of his eye as he thought about the final moments he had with her. "_**It is just that I don't want to bring her in danger. In the cave, she is safe with other Pokemon. I don't want to get her hurt, but it was a tough decision to make."**_

"I promise we will visit her sometime, alright?"

Rio nodded with a smile. "_**Thank you, Sun."**_

"But Rio, I have known Fennekin for some time. She will probably come after you."

"_**How would she do that then?"**_

Sun shrugged. "I don't know, but I have the feeling that she would come here. And knowing her."

"_**I hope she won't, it would be too dangerous. I don't want to get her hurt."**_

"You care a lot about her, don't you?"

"_**Of course. She was my best friend in the cave after all."**_

"Well isn't she more than that?"

Rio was taken back by this. _**"What do you mean by that?"**_

"Well I was thinking maybe you have feelings for her. You care so much about her. And to be honest, you two would be really cute." Sun said with a smile.

"_**W-well maybe I love her, and she might feel the same. Because we kissed before I left to go to Alola."**_

Sun pushed Rio gently. "That's awesome isn't it?"

Rio nodded. "_**Yeah, but that makes me miss her even more when I think about it."**_

"Hey don't worry, we will visit her as fast as we can." Sun stood up cleansing some sand from his pants. "But shall we go home? I want to have some sleep before the festival."

Rio nodded.

Sun whistled, gaining the Pokemon attention. "Guys we are going home!"

With that, Sun returned all his Pokemon, and walked towards his home.

Just before he could open the door a boy tapped on his shoulder. It was the same boy Ash and the others saw. "Are you Moon's brother?"

"Why do you want to know that?" He asks the boy.

"Yes or no?" He said with a glare.

"Yeah, I am her brother, and who are you? And how do you know Moon?"

"I'm Gladion, and I saved your sister from some Rattata. Tell her to be more careful."

And with that the boy just walked away.

Sun was confused by what just happened. "Strange guy, I will ask Moon about him."

With that, he opened the door of his house. "Mom I'm home!" Sun yelled.

He put away his shoe as his mom walked inside and stroked his hair. "Hello honey, how was your day?"

"It was alright, has dad arrived yet?"

Mom nodded. "And he also brought someone else with him."

"Who is it?" Sun asked, surprised.

"You will see it for yourself, they are in the living room."

With that Sun walked inside, with mom following behind. He stopped when he realized who his dad brought with him. "Hey Sun, how are you doing?" She says with a sweet voice.

**And this was chapter 12 hopped you enjoyed it! Who do you think the girl is? Let me know what your guesses are! Would you all like to see a small extra chapter about Sun and Lillie their shopping time together? If some of you want to, I can make it! With that said hope you have a great day/night!**


	13. Chapter 13 Old Friends

**Chapter 13 Old Friends**

"Hey Sun, how are you doing?" She asked with a nervous smile.

She has bright blue eyes and pale skin. Her dark blue that was pulled up into a high ponytail with two lose strands of hair that hung around her face. She wore a pink dress with light pink flowers dotted all over the skirt. The dress had a thick white strip over her chest, and a pink ribbon that tied around the back of her neck with a black tank top over top. She also wore matching pink flats.

Sun smiled, seeing his old girlfriend. "Dawn!" He ran towards her, hugging her tightly. "It has been too long."

After a few seconds they broke their hug. "How was your journey in Sinnoh? And why are you here? What Pokemon do you have?"

"Wow, not so fast. Before I answer those questions. Maybe greet your own father too?" Dawn said with a sly smile.

Sun scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry dad."

Sun's father grinned, he wore black cargo jeans with a green T-shirt. He had long, raven colored, curly hair that is parted into three sections. "No problem son, say are you and your sister enjoying Alola so far?"

Sun nodded. "Well at least I am. It is a bit unfortunate that I had to go to the hospital. But other than that I am enjoying it!"

His father was shocked by hearing this news, and he turned to his wife. "Hanna, why didn't you tell me that?

"I only knew it for a few hours, Luke." She answered.

Luke turns back to his son. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not much anymore."

Luke got into a thinking position. In normal circumstances his injuries should have been worse, or even fatal.

"By what did you got attacked?"

"I don't know."

Luke walked over to his son, and hugged him tightly. Tears appearing in his eyes. "I am happy that you are safe. But look out for yourself please."

Sun nodded. "Of course dad, but this had to be done."

Luke didn't understand it. "What do you mean?"

Sun pointed at the Eeveelutions standing closely behind him. They still don't fully trust humans, after what they have done to them.

Sun smiled reassuringly at them. "Hey it's fine, he is my dad."

"Was it because of them?" Luke asked his son.

Sun nodded. "Yup. They were captured by some weird people. So Moon, Lillie and I decided to save them."

"Who is Lillie? A friend of yours I assume?"

Sun nodded again. "She was one of the first people I met in Alola."

"Hanna, can Sun and I sit on the balcony? I want to tell him about my adventures. And I want to know about his time in Kanto!" Dawn asked excitedly. Wanting to tell Sun all about her adventures she had the last time.

Hanna smiled. "Of course, but we need to eat soon. And after that we need to prepare for the festival."

Dawn and Sun walked towards the balcony, and they saw that the sun was almost under the horizon. They could see some stars already appear in the beautiful Alolan sunset.

Dawn sighed as she sat down on the bench, looking at the Alola sky.

"Wow the Alolan sky is so beautiful! And the people I met were all so friendly."

Sun smiled as he sat down next to her. "I know right!" He turns to Dawn with a grin. "So tell me about your adventures."

**With Moon and the others.**

"Pfew I think I have everything I need." Moon smiled. "We should do this more often. Don't you all agree?"

The other girls nodded. "Well I need to go home, and get ready for the festival." Mallow said, as she looked at her watch.

"Same for me. Shall we go to Akala island together, Mallow?" Lana suggested.

"Fine with me! Moon, Lillie you two should visit Akala island sometime. My dad will make you something delicious."

"And we can also go swimming if you like." Lana added.

"We will definitely come to Akala island sometime!" Moon smiled. "Right Lillie?"

Lillie nodded. "Can the others come too?"

"Of course!" Lana exclaimed. "It would be lots of fun! But we need to go. Otherwise, we would be too late. See you two at your house!"

Mallow grinned. "Oh and make sure Sun isn't home. We don't want him to see us." She winked at Lillie. "Especially, you Lillie."

Lillie blushed. "And why are you saying that?"

Lana and Mallow laughed. "Oh nothing, see you later!"

Both Lillie and Moon waved at the two girls, as they stepped into the ferry towards Akala island.

"Well, should we go?" Lillie suggest. "Kukui is probably waiting for me."

Moon nodded. "Fine with me!"

The two girls walked back towards Melemele outskirts, the sun was almost under the horizon. Which made it considerably colder.

"Say Lillie." Moon started.

"What is it?" Lillie asked with a questioned look on her face.

"Well, before I met you, I saw a boy, and he had the same hair color as you. Same eyes, and wore black clothes. He kinda looks like you. Are you two family?"

**Po Town, Ula Ula Island**

A boy ran towards what appeared to be an entrance. He held it's hoodie above his head, trying to keep himself as dry as possible. He knocked on the door. "Password!" Someone on the other side of the big gray wall yelled.

"Beat up, Golisopod, Tapu Cocoa." The boy answered.

"Are you sure?" The person asked.

"No!" The boy exclaimed.

After a few seconds the door opened, revealing a person with a blue bowl cut. He wore a black tank top, with a skull necklace. He also wore black jeans, with white zigzags on the sides. "Good to see you boss is waiting for you."

Gladion nodded, he ran towards a big mansion that stands in the middle. While he ran he looked at the rest of Po town. Well, there isn't much to look at. Most of the houses were broken with lots of graffiti on the walls.

After another two minutes, Gladion arrived at the mansion. It didn't look much better than the rest of Po town, but at least it is the biggest building there. He walked inside the mansion and noticed lots of team skull grunts were glaring at him.

"They still don't like me, after all I have done for them." Gladion muttered under his breath.

He walked towards his boss's room, and waited a few seconds before he opened the door.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite enforcer! Gladion, how are you!" A guy with gray hair exclaimed, with an evil grin. He wore a gray jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath it. He also has a skull necklace instead his one was gold. He wore the same pants as the grunt. But instead the zigzags are underneath it, instead of on the sides. He also has sunglasses on top of his head.

"Hello Guzma, I did what you told me to do." Gladion answered as he glared at him.

Guzma clapped his hands, as he stood up from his small purple bench. "Well done Gladion, here is your payment." He gave Gladion some Poke dollars.

He accepted it and put it in his pocket. "What is my next job?"

"You need to get close to that girl, and the boy."

"Why?" Gladion asked.

Guzma was taken back by this. "What is this Gladion? Normally, you wouldn't question your missions."

"Because the others' missions weren't so weird." Gladion answered.

Guzma sighed, he walked back to his sofa. "You wouldn't understand."

**With Lillie and Moon.**

"H-He is my brot-" That was the only thing Lillie could bring out, before bursting out of tears.

Moon walked to hear, hugging the blonde girl. She knew it was better to pause her questions for some other time.

"Hey it is alright, you can tell us when you feel like it."

After a few seconds the two girls broke their hug, Moon wiped away her friend's tears. "Feeling better now?"

Lillie nodded. "Shall we go? We are probably a bit late." Moon suggested.

With that, the two girls walked back towards their respective homes.

**Back with Sun and Dawn.**

"And that was how we parted from each other." Dawn ended, Sun was listening to every word she said.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun! But you mentioned someone called Ash, right? Do you have a picture of him?" He asked.

Dawn nodded, she took her phone out of her pocket. "Why do you want a picture of him?" She asked.

"Well, there is someone named Ash here too and he also has a Pikachu. So maybe it is the same Ash?"

Dawn was silent for a few seconds, before a big smile appeared on her face. "I hope so!" She exclaimed excitedly, thinking back at all those times he spent with him. "I hope we can have an adventure like we had back then."

"Wait, are you staying in Alola for longer?" Sun asked, surprised.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't hold my excitement, I guess." She said scratching the back of her head.

"I'm home!" Moon yelled as she opened the door.

"Shall we? I thought you would want to see Moon after such a long time." Sun remakred, with a smile.

Dawn nodded and followed Sun back to the living room.

"Dad!" Moon exclaimed as she ran towards her dad. Hugging him tightly. "I have missed you so much!"

Luke smiled, after finally seeing her daughter again. "I missed you too, my princess."

"Moon!" Dawn exclaimed, as she ran towards her friend. "Dawn, is that really you?" Moon awed in surprise.

Dawn nodded, hugging Moon tightly. "I have missed you so much." Moon said in tears.

"I missed you too." Dawn replied hugging Moon more tightly.

In the meanwhile Hannah was making some pancakes, which was Moon's favorite food. "Alright everyone dinner is ready!" She exclaimed as she took the plate with the pancakes. Putting it on the dinner table.

"Pancakes!" Moon exclaimed as she ran towards the dinner table.

Dawn followed her to the table. "So, your love for pancakes didn't fade in those years." She smiled.

The four of them each took a pancake and began to eat.

"So Moon, are you excited for the tournament today?" Luke asked his daughter.

Moon nodded. "And I am going to win it for me and Sun." Smiling at her brother who couldn't participate.

Sun smiled at her sister. "That is really kind Moon. My Pokemon and I will cheer you on!"

"And don't forget me and my Pokemon either!" Dawn exclaimed.

**And chapter 13 is done! I know it is kinda short one. But I hope you enjoyed it! **

**The next chapter would definitely be a long one so hope you all are excited for that!**

**Hope you have a great day/night!**


End file.
